What Hurts the Most
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: Life is cruel, but love is even crueler. So far my hopeless love life has been nothing but pain, and despair. Maybe I should just give up. Maybe I should be the one to break our promise. But even if I do break our promise right now, he probably broke our promise ages ago. Even if I'm alone I have to move on, even if it hurts... Nalu! Inspired by That Unrequited Childhood Love!
1. Chap 1:A Promise Of A Lifetime

**This Is my very first Story! And everybody please just call me stars!**

**It's based on the anime Fairy Tail and I was inspired to write it from That Unrequited Childhood Love by InLoveWithFairyTail!**

**I have rewrote this chapter, added stuff, deleted stuff, etc.**

**I Hope You Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

_When I first met you, I thought you were a stupid jerk_

_You called me Luigi, and also said my hair color looked like pee_

_but somehow, I actually started to like you, and we became childhood friends_

_I couldn't help but enjoy the times we had together_

_And next thing I knew, you and I stuck to each other with a promise of a lifetime both of us made_

_In preschool and kindergarten when we played together and laughed_

_Except for those times when you got into fights_

_In first and second grade when you said that we shouldn't hang out anymore_

_I got angry and hurt, and screamed at you,_

_In third and fourth grade when you said girls should be cuter and asked If I was secretly a boy_

_I got angry and hurt again, not to mention I kicked you in the nuts that time_

_In fifth and sixth grade, when you ranked the girls in our class, and ranked me lowest._

_I shredded that paper up, punched you, and called you a ugly giant stupid jerk_

_How could you be so mean?!_

_But no matter how much I was hurt, I knew that I would always like you._

_It was like you were leading me on, making me h__ope that I would have a chance.._

_And even though we were childhood friends, you seemed like you didn't care about how I felt at all_

_Even in seventh grade when you called her beautiful, and only called me cute_

_Even in eighth grade when you hesitated but declined her confession, yet you didn't even tell me about it_

_Were you really that secretive of telling me things?_

_Even in ninth grade when you 'said' you made a mistake_

_and ran back to her to confess and accept her feelings at last_

_You ignored me the entire time I ran and called out for you to stop_

_How could you be so cruel?_

_I stuck with you throughout all these horrifying heart-wrenching years_

_Even when you held hands with her and kissed her right in front of me_

_Even on valentine's day_

_Even on White day_

_Even on the day that was the most special to the both of us!_

_But maybe I should've really just given up from the beginning_

_Accepted the fact that I would never ever have a chance_

_on this stupid pointless wandering love._

_I should have moved on and tried to give others at least one chance_

_but instead I kept on hoping and enjoyed those special memories we shared while it lasted._

_And that was enough for me for a while…_

_and I began to think about exactly how I got into this situation with you,_

_Meeting you, was fate._

_Becoming friends with you, was a choice._

_Going to the same schools as you, was luck_

_ But... Falling in love with you? I had no control over._

_Yeah, you just heard me say it. I, Lucy Heartfillia, love you, Natsu Dragneel._

_And to be honest... I didn't regret it, cause that smile, that famous Natsu Dragneel smile, always brought me back more joy then sadness._

_But once I was passed my breaking point, I knew it was over, wait, scratch that. I thought it was over,_

_But when I saw you looking at me with that famous smile of yours, in what felt like ages,_

_I realized something for the first time in my life that gave me hope..._

_So much hope, that I actually started to think that my love life actually had a chance._

_And even though I knew I never had a chance in the first place_

_ Because of the hope I clung onto desperately,_

_I found that I still couldn't move on from that stupid,_

_Idiotic_

_Moronic._

_hopeless_

_Unrequited_

_Heart-wrenching_

_Stupid,_

_Childhood love..._

_But..._

_Maybe... Just maybe..._

_ All the pain I had to go through wasn't a waste_

_That there was actually something called a happy ending,_

_that my long wished for wish would come true_

_That I was actually Lucky Lucy_

_and..._

_That I actually had a chance..._

_In my barely hopeful, childhood love._

_and I felt a light, shine, deep down in my heart because of that hope_

_as all the pain, slowly washed away,_

_and for some reason..._

_that little light deep in the shadows of despair in my heart,_

_resembled your smile,_

_and something important that I'm forgetting._

_And, as I feel the light slowly turn into warmth,_

_and begin to fill me with that same,_

_soothing warmth that drains away all my despair,_

_and I know, that that tiny little light,_

_Is, and will always be, my most precious treasure._

* * *

I'll never forget the first day that I met him... Why? Because simple, I was always a neat person and recorded everything in my Diary.

Unfortunately for me, this isn't any of that Fairy Tale Bullshit where in the end there's always a happy ending or where it's all sappy and I always rant about how I fell in love with him at first sight.

To be honest, I don't believe in love in first sight. How can you even fall in love with somebody where you just see them for their looks? I don't know but of course I'm just weird like that.

**(A/N: Sorry to the people that did fall in love at first sight!)**

No, this is _reality._ Even I didn't fall in love at first sight. But how did I fall in love?

I guess it all started when Natsu moved into my neighborhood, right into the house next to mine. I was four years old, attending preschool, but, I hated it. All the kids made fun of me, and I had no friends.

I kept everything to myself though, I couldn't bother my father with all the work he had to do, and, if mom figured out that they teased me for all the dresses she had me wear, and the fact that I was rich, she would definitely feel horrible, and start crying.

Layla, is my mother. She's cheerful, nice, beautiful, and the best mother I could wish for. And being the friendly person she is, she wanted to meet the new Dragneel family.

However, my father, being the person who _he_ is, immediately said that he wasn't interested in meeting our new neighbors, "Layla, you shouldn't take Lucy to meet random people that just moved in. This may be a safe neighborhood, but you never know what's up with people that just moved in. Who knows, they might be criminals. and even if they're not, Being the princess Lucy is, she still shouldn't meet with random people."

My mom, however, was determined to not give up, and meet the new family, "Jude, Even if they are new people, Lucy needs a friend. So far, she has none!"

Ouch... That hurt. I had come downstairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I had just woken up to to my fathers voice, and was still dressed in my Pj's.

My mom continued, not noticing that I was standing behind her, "I also heard from our other neighbors that they have a child around Lucy's age!"

My dad sighed, "Boy, or girl?"

Mom laughed nervously, "Uh... I don't know actually! But the neighbors did tell me that she was probably a girl"

Dad stared at mom with a chibi face, T_T "Layla, don't lie, your horrible at it."

Moms head hung in embarrassment and shame, "There child is a boy..."

I finally spoke up, and my mother jumped, as my fathers attention directed towards me, "Whats so bad about a boy? Your a boy daddy. I want a friend anyway."

Mom smiled, picked me up, then turned to dad with a more passionate behavior then ever, "See! Even Lucy wants to meet our new neighbors."

I gave mom a skeptical glance. I was kinda angry at her for saying I didn't have any friends... but hey, it was true. Then, I turned towards daddy with puppy eyes.

Dad groaned, "Fine."

Mom clapped her hands together, as she smiled brightly, "Great! I already baked a pie!" My mom put me down, and left the room.

I looked at the direction she had gone with a question mark over my head, then looked at my hands. Why would you clap so randomly? I clapped my hands together, was it like this?

As I continued to think about the entire weird clapping thing, the next thing I knew, I was staring Pink straight in the face. And I squeaked in surprise.

The pink subsided from my vision, and I stared at the pink dress in front of me. It had a white bow on the back, and silver sparkles covered the entire chest and stomach area. Where the skirt part was... it was just... really... frilly? Is that the word?

I stared at the new dress, dumbfounded. Until my mom spoke up, "I got you a new dress sweetie! You can wear this to the neighbors!"

I looked at my dad, who was staring at some newspapers. Then I looked at mom again, who was smiling cheerfully. I looked at her like she was crazy, then opened my mouth to speak, but then I felt guilty for suggesting not to wear the dress, cause that would just be wasting money, and it would hurt her feelings. so I just closed my mouth.

She blinked, then looked at me curiously, "Is something wrong Lucy-chan?"

I pursed my lips, forced a smile, then shook my head, "No, thank you mommy!"

She giggled, then handed me the dress, patting me on the head, "Go change now!"

I grabbed the dress and ran up the stairs.

I closed the door to my room, and continued to stare at the dress thingy. I examined it even more, and dread overcame me. Did I forget to mention... that my dress was... ACTUALLY A TUTU!?

I sighed, then began to change into the tutu.

Once I was finished, I stared at my body length mirror, and started drowning in embarrassment.

Somebody knocked on the door. And I spoke hesitantly, "C-Come in."

My mom entered, and squealed once she saw me, "You look so adorable Lucy!"

I stared at her, then at the mirror, then back at her with a chibi face, T_T, "..."

My mom blinked, confused, and tilted her head, "Is something wrong?"

I forced a smile, but it failed horribly, "No! Everything's perfect mom!"

My mom seemed to buy it though. She giggled, and picked me up, "How about we go to the neighbors now, the pie will get cold!"

Wow, I must be a good actor, guess I'll be an actor once I grow up, not.

I forced another smile, "Okay!"

Once we were downstairs, Mom set me down on the floor gently. Then headed towards the kitchen.

I slipped on my shoes, while my father finished putting on his tie. He glanced at me, then looked towards the kitchen, "Layla, isn't that a tutu?"

My mom appeared from the kitchen, "Is there anything wrong with the tutu?"

I silently cheered, I might be saved from this embarrassment!

My dad sighed, then shook his head, "Nope, everything's perfectly fine."

I felt like banging my head on the door, why do I have to do this!? I was already embarrassed enough at school, and now? I was walking around in a tutu, right in the middle of the open.

My mom slipped on her shoes while holding the pie, then opened the door. I took a peek outside, then dread came over me. Across the street, was the biggest bully to me, Mary.

Mom stepped behind me, and I looked at her. She smiled, "What are you waiting for? Let's meet your new friend!"

My eyebrows scrunched together, and I frowned, but I jumped outside anyway. My father also slipped on his shoes, and with one hand in each of my parent's hand, we headed towards the neighbors.

As we walked there, I saw Mary stare and sneer at me. I was so going to dread school tomorrow...

Two minutes passed, and we were now standing in front of their door. Mom let go of one of my hands, and rang the doorbell.

We waited for a while, but nobody answered. Mom pressed the doorbell again, and this time, there were light, fast footsteps. I heard a squeaky voice, and some groaning.

A question mark appeared over my head, why would you groan?

There was more of that squeaky voice, but it was louder. Next, there were more groans, but were louder, and a little of another voice. I strained my ears to try to hear the two voices, but failed. I heard even more of the squeaky voice, then a loud crash.

I jumped, a crash?

I heard fast footsteps, some really big shouting, then some more of the squeaky voice.

The door opened, to a man with a un-shaved face. He had dark red hair, and was wearing a white tank top, and khakis. His hair was disheveled, and his hair was sticking up in different directions.

He was wearing long socks that went up to his calf, one being higher then the other, and both of them baggy and wrinkled. He also wore a gold watch on his right wrist, and had two blue bunny slippers on. Both had broken ears, and the fur looked really... Dirty. And the bunny slipper on the left had a brown stain on it, Guess it was from tea, or coffee.

He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at us, and started blinking slowly, then just stood there, staring at us. I stared back at the man warily, he was our neighbor? Didn't look like a kid my age to me, I'm pretty sure he's going to get bullied at preschool tomorrow.

Dad stepped forward, and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, we're the Heartfillia family. We live down a house to the left. My name is Jude."

Dad stuck out his hand, and the man shook it, with a sleepy and dumbfounded expression on. Mom smiled cheerfully, slightly tilting her head to the side, "My name's Layla. It's nice to meet you."

I stared at mom again, and I tilted my head to the side, why would she tilt her head to the side? Mom's are so weird.

Mom shook his hand too, and lightly pushed me forward, whispering, "Lucy-chan, introduce yourself."

I looked at my mom, then at the man, and I began to get nervous, was this man seriously supposed to be my classmate? "M-My... name's Lucy... and... I-I... I look forward to going to preschool with you!"

I saw the man raise an eyebrow in amusement, then smile at me warmly, "It's nice to meet you Lucy," He looked at my parents, "My name's Igneel. And excuse me for a second..." He turned around, "Natsu! Get over here!"

He turned back around, and I heard fast, light footsteps making their way here, and the squeaky voice spoke, "Coming Igneel!"

The footsteps stopped, and the squeaky voice was louder, "Did you get the dragon I ordered?"

I blinked, confused. A dragon?

Igneel smiled, amused, as he grabbed something hidden by the door, and pulled it to the door.

Me and the boy stared at each other, then I screamed in his face, pointing at his hair, "WHY IS YOUR HAIR PINK!?"

The boy shrieked, then backed away with his hands on his head defensively. He looked at me with his wide Onyx eyes, and had a raised eyebrow.

He had the exact same spiky hair as Igneel, except it wasn't as messy, and was pink. After a while of awkward silence, and me and the boy staring at each other, he finally came back to his senses, blinked once, frowned, furrowed his eyebrow, then spoke, "My hair is salmon!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Salmon is a fish, so... your hair is a fish...?"

Igneel laughed, then ruffled Natsu's hair, looking at him fondly, "Natsu, stop being an idiot. Your hair is pink. And this girl's name is Lucy, She's our next door neighbor."

He scrunched up his face, and stared at Igneel with a frown, "First of all, my hair, is NOT pink. It's salmon." He then looked at me with the same expression, "And why are you named Luigi? Isn't that like... a french guys name?"

A tick appeared on my head, and my fists clenched, "My name is Lucy! And Luigi is a Italian name! Mr. fish head!"

A tick appeared on Natsu's head, "Well I'm sorry Luigi that your too stupid to understand that Salmon is a color! Not a fish! And at least my hair color doesn't look like pee! And what about your dress? It's so we-"

Igneel had hit Natsu on the head, and Natsu was now holding his head, "ITAI!"

He glared at Igneel, "Old man what's your problem?"

Igneel stayed silent, and Natsu opened his mouth to speak, "O-"

Igneel screamed in his face, "HER NAME IS LUCY! YOUR HAIR IS PINK! HER HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE PEE, IT'S BLOND! YOUR THE STUPID ONE HERE, AND STOP BEING SO RUDE TO OUR NEIGHBORS!"

Natsu's face turned blank, and he took his hands off of his head, and didn't say anything.

My mom spoke up, "Lucy, be nice. They just came here, we should give him a warm welcome."

I narrowed my eyes, and stared at the boy that had a poker face on, and was staring at my mom.

Dad spoke up to Igneel, "I'm sorry for Lucy being so rude to your child."

Igneel laughed, and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, it's fine. Natsu was the one being rude. Wanna come in?"

Mom's eyes flashed with happiness, "Yes please, thank you very much."

We walked in, and followed Igneel. He walked to a long couch, with a blanket on the ground in front of it, and one of the mattresses had fallen out. He sighed, fixed the mattress, and put the blanket on a chair.

He turned to look at us, "Sorry bout my couch being messed up," He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Natsu, "My son, pushed me off of the couch when I was sleeping!"

Natsu pouted, "You wouldn't wake up! And they were at the door!"

Igneel just shrugged it off, "Yeah, yeah." He motioned towards the couch, "Please, take a seat."

Igneel sat on the end of the couch, and dad sat next to him, then mom, then me, then Natsu.

Mom leaned over to Igneel, "We baked you a pie today, it's ok for you to eat, right?"

Igneel smiled, "Yeah, thank you. Sorry for the trouble." He took the pastry from mom, and placed it onto the coffee table in front of us.

Mom shook her head, returning Igneel's smile, "No, it's our pleasure."

Igneel smiled, then decided to start up a conversation about me, how wonderful, "So, how old is Lucy?"

Mom spoke up, "Lucy-chan is four years old."

Igneel smiled, "Natsu's four year years old too."

Me and Natsu stayed quiet, and gave one glance to each other, before looking at the adults.

So Mr. fish head was the guy that I was going to preschool with! I feel so stupid now.

Dad spoke to Igneel, "Is Natsu going to preschool?"

Igneel nodded his head, "Yup, He need to get some more knowledge into that empty head of his."

I giggled, as Natsu frowned and glared at me.

Mom smiled, "Lucy is taking preschool too! Afternoon, or Morning class?"

Igneel laughed, "Afternoon, he couldn't wake up in the morning even if I dragged him!"

I giggled even more, as Natsu's frown got bigger, and he crossed his arms.

I was giggling so much, that I didn't pay anymore attention to the adults, and just started pointing and giggling at Natsu, and his expression.

A tick appeared on his forehead, "Can you stop laughing at me now?!"

My giggling subsided, and I wiped my teary eyes, "Yeah, sorry about that..."

I saw him sigh, but then I smiled ridiculously, and I started to burst into laughter. Natsu frowned again, "I thought you said you would stop laughing!"

I slapped my hands onto my mouth, and started to shake with silent laughter.

"Your still laughing!"

"I'm no- *Giggles*"

"SEE!"

I began to laugh hysterically, my sides hurt from laughing so much, and tears were beginning to form in the corner of my hands. Natsu had his face scrunched up, somehow making him look like a grump cat.

"What's so funny!?"

I took many deep breaths, as I had a smile on my face. I looked at Natsu, and smiled wider, "Sorry... but... thanks."

He raised an eyebrow, and a question mark appeared over his head, "Why thanks?"

My smile dropped, and my eyes went half-lidded, as I stared at my feet.

I saw him look worriedly at me, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, and forced a smile, "Nothing..."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Don't lie."

I blinked, surprised that he saw through my smile, and I laughed nervously, "W-What are you talking about...?"

"I know your lying. So stop."

I blinked slowly, sighed, then looked away sadly, "Can... Can I talk to you outside...?"

His eyebrows were tilted upwards, and his mouth was slightly open, his voice filled with worry, "Sure..."

I forced another smile. Got up, and walked up to mom to ask if me and Natsu could go outside.

* * *

**Once they were outside:**

I was sitting on Natsu's lawn, fingering the grass while he stared at me. I took a deep breath, and looked up to the sky, and watched the clouds, "You said it yourself, that I was lying."

"Yeah... why...? you wouldn't tell me why you were thanking me."

My eyes went half-lidded, as I stared at the clouds, as they slowly drifted across the sky, "I wish..."

Natsu blinked, and I closed my eyes, "That I was a cloud."

Natsu made a 'huh' sound, and I took a deep breath, "If I was a cloud, then I wouldn't have any feelings, I wouldn't be bullied, and..."

I opened my eyes, "Most importantly..."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Natsu watching with a worried expression, "I wouldn't have to worry about anything, and be free. I could do things at my own pace, and if I couldn't move on anymore, I could have something that would support, Always helping me move forward. The wind would always push me, help me reach my goal, and I would never stop succeeding."

"You... you were bullied...?"

I nodded, and continued to watch the clouds, "I'm from the Heartfillia family, so I'm a rich person."

He blinked, "Then why are you here? Living in this neighborhood?"

I lowered my gaze, so I was now staring straight in front of me, "My parents wanted me to have a normal life... I guess..."

My eyes narrowed painfully, "But you know... how is that even possible..."

I covered my face with one of my hands, to try to stop my tears from falling out, "I hate preschool. I'm always bullied, just because I'm rich."

"Why...?"

My bottom lip trembled, and I let out a little sob, "I don't know! They always bully me on my dresses! And just because I'm rich they said. It's not like I wanted to be rich, or wear these dresses!"

I saw Natsu's eyes widen, and guilt flashed through his eyes, as his gaze slowly lowered towards the grass. I bet he was thinking about the time he said my dress was weird.

I had a part of my dress clenched in my fist, really wanting to just rip the thing to shreds, but Natsu' voice caught my attention, "What about the teacher...?"

"They always bully me to not tell! And they only bully me when the teacher isn't around!"

"How often is the teacher not around?"

I shook my head, "Not often... but when they have the chance, they just won't stop hurting me!"

I took my hand off of my face, and looked at Natsu. My mouth fell open when I saw his expression.

There was sadness, pain, and... anger... so much _anger. _And not to mention when he spoke, his voice was so full of venom, "They actually hurt you that badly?!"

I slowly nodded, suddenly scared of Natsu, "Y-Yeah..."

I saw Natsu take a deep breath, and his eyes closed, "What about your friends...?"

My emotions went blank, and so did my face, and voice, "What friends...?"

Natsu looked at me with wide eyes, his mouth open.

"You... you have no friends...?"

I shook my head, "The entire class bullies me..."

He stood up, a vein bulging out of his head, his fists clenched really tightly, "_WHAT!?"_

I looked at him, surprised, and scared, "W-What's wrong...?"

"I'm going to beat those jerks up!"

I quickly stood up, "NO! You can't do that! Your going to get in trouble!"

I saw his fists clench even tighter, "I don't care!"

"You don't even know who they are!"

"Then I'll just ask!"

"What? That makes no sense!"

"I don't care!"

He turned his back, and started walking extremely fast.

I watched his back in shock and fear. What did I just do? I just told my neighbor that I just met today that I was bullied. Which I didn't even tell to my parents. Now I'm just going to let him get into trouble? And he just moved here! He's going to get kicked out of preschool!

I reached a hand out, and whispered, "Stop..."

He ignored me, and continued to walk. I hugged myself, "Stop..."

My voice was a little louder, and it cracked at the sudden pressure I felt, "Stop...!"

He continued to ignore me, and this time I just ran up to him, and hugged him from behind, "STOP!"

He stopped walking, "Why should I?"

I tightened the hug, "You don't have to try... You don't have to fight... just... stop...!"

I let go of him, and collapsed onto the ground, "I don't want anybody getting hurt because of me. Even Mr. fish head!"

He turned around, crouched down to my level, and looked at me with a poker face, "Why?"

I shouted in his face, "If you stand up to those bullies, then your going to get bullied too! Do you know how guilty I'll feel? And you just moved here! Your dad is right! You are stupid!"

He looked down, and looked back up at me, "Lucy... that was your name right...?"

I sniffed, and nodded, and he smiled at me, "If you stop calling me Mr. fish head, then I'll start calling you Luce."

I looked up at him, surprised, "...Luce...?"

His smile turned bigger, "It's alright if I call you that, right? Luce?"

My eyes widened, and my mouth hanged open.

"I won't stand up to those bullies... but..."

I closed my mouth, "But...?"

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me onto my feet, "How about from now on, we're friends?"

My eyes widened even more, and I closed my eyes. Once my eyes opened, tears of happiness replaced the ones of sadness, and I smiled, for the first time in a while, I smiled for real, "Yeah...!"

He smiled at me with a smile that made me blush, and also made my heart race, "Well, Luce, how about we do something to cheer you up?"

I sniffed, wiped my tears, and nodded, smiling just as big and bright as him, "Yeah!" I saw his face turn into shock, then he looked away quickly. I blinked, curiously, "What's wrong?"

He turned back to me, but he covered his face with his hands, "Don't look at my face!"

"... pull your hands away from your face."

"No!"

Instead of arguing, I pulled his hands away from his face, making him yelp. His face was pink, and I smiled at him, "Your face is red."

He became flustered, "So what?"

I smiled teasingly, "Your Mr. tomato face!"

Natsu blinked, before his face turned even redder, "Hey! I thought we made an agreement!"

I smiled cheerfully, and grabbed my hands behind my back, my head tilting to the side, "We did! We made an agreement, saying that if I stopped calling you Mr. fish head, then you would start calling me Luce!"

I raised a finger, and waved it in front of him, "But I didn't call you Mr. fish head now did I?"

Natsu's face was still red, as he shouted at me in utter harassment, "That wasn't part of the agreement!"

I looked down, and when I looked up again, I gave a bitter-sweet smile, "Thank you, Natsu."

He blinked, surprised, "For what?"

I sniffed, as another round of tears came, but out of joy, "For everything, that you've done for me."

* * *

**The Next day at school:**

I had entered the school, laughing and talking with Natsu.

"You should've seen the look on the old man's face!"

"What? What did it look like?"

Before Natsu could answer my question, Mary came up to me, and I yelped.

Mary sneered, "Hi Lucy, I saw you wearing that dress yesterday, you looked so ugly! And why were you even wearing a tutu? Oh wait, sorry, you look even more ugly in that new dress that your wearing today."

I glared at her, but she ignored it, then noticed Natsu eyeing her, and she smiled sweetly immediately, slightly blushing, "Who's your friend?"

I glared at Mary, "His name is Natsu."

Natsu was staring at Mary with furrowed eyebrows, "Who are you?"

Mary smiled sweetly, her hands behind her back, and she tilted her head, "Hi! My name's Mary! It's nice to meet you Natsu!" She stuck out her right hand, "Let's be friends!"

I frowned, and I looked away sadly.

I saw Natsu blink slowly, and slowly reached his hand out.

I sighed, what was the use? Of course Natsu would be friends with Mary. She's nice to everybody except for me.

I looked away, with betrayal in my eyes, and I started to speed walk to my classroom, and I saw Mary smirk smugly as I passed her, almost like slow motion. This was way too dramatic for me.

**SLAP!**

I turned around quickly to see that Natsu had slapped Mary's hand away, his bangs covering his face. And when he looked up, anger was evident in his eyes, "Sorry, but I'm not the kind of person to be friends with some jerk."

He brushed past Mary, "See you later." And walked closer to me.

I blinked when I saw him smile warmly at me, "Well? Let's go Luce."

I hesitantly nodded, "Y-...Yeah..."

I looked back at Mary, and saw her and some of the other bullies (Which were all girls) glaring at me.

Natsu grabbed my hand, and I spun towards him, "Come on Luce, you still need to show me around and class hasn't started yet."

I smiled gratefully at Natsu, and nodded, making a 'mm' sound as yes. And Natsu and I walked to class together, after he let go of my hand. And for some reason, I was disappointed, but ah well. I was happy that Natsu was at my side now.

* * *

**After class:**

I sighed in relief, today had been awful, yet awesome at the same time.

All the girls were staring daggers at me, and all the guys were glaring at Natsu for some reason. I smiled, as I continued to pack up my things, and put them into my school bag.

I finished packing, and turned to Natsu with a smile on my face.

Today, none of my bullies tried to bully me today, and I was super grateful. "Hey Natsu! Hurry up, kay?"

He turned his head to me, then blinked slowly. I raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"

He made an 'oh!' sound, and jumped, "Sorry! My mind just farted!"

Some girls in the room giggled, as they stared at Natsu, as the boys glared at him, Natsu ignored them though, and smiled at me, "Hey, Luce, I'm going to go use the bathroom, kay?"

I nodded my head, and watched him pick up his stuff, "I'll meet you right outside the classroom!"

As Natsu was about to leave, he shouted back, "Kay!"

I picked up my bag, and headed out the room, after saying bye to my teacher.

But once I was out of the classroom, I made my way a little towards the direction of the bathrooms so I wasn't in front of the door, and so people other then people going and coming could see me. Mary and her friends surrounded me.

My eyes widened, and I stared at the group of girls, completely shocked. I blinked, before trying to stand up to them, I took a deep breath, "W-What d-do-" I cursed under my breath, and felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment, but I continued to speak, "Y-you thinkyourdoing!?"

I watched, as all the girls snickered, and laughed. Mary was laughing the hardest out of all of the girls, "What kind of talk was that? You sounded so stupid!"

Anger began to boil inside my chest, but the hurt was so much more, that it pushed down the anger like it was nothing. Mary stopped laughing, and glared at me, "You jerk Lucy! Stealing Natsu!"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Stealing...?"

Mary's eyebrows furrowed also, as she stepped forward, "Yeah! Stealing! How could you just steal Natsu-kun away from me like that?!"

My lips pursed, "Natsu-kun? What's with the kun?"

Mary snorted, then crossed her arms, and smirked smugly, "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you were to stupid and ugly to have a boy like you and to understand why I put kun after his name!"

I blinked, and just stood there, as all of Mary's friends laughed. Yeah, that's right. I'm the laughing stock of the entire class. I'm clumsy, always make mistakes, and always fumble and get embarrassed easily.

My fists clenched, If only Natsu was here...

No.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I took a step towards Mary, surprising her. It was my turn to be strong, I can't always rely on Natsu to be there for me all the time.

This time, I will be the strong one.

I pointed towards her face, and growled with as much venom as I could pack into my voice, "_I'm _ugly and stupid? Look at you! Your hair is purple for one, you have a weird white streak in your hair, and you have ugly arrow eyebrows! And you call me ugly? And how am _I_ stupid? Ino-sensei said herself that I had the best grades out of everybody in the class! And you have the lowest grades! And lastly, Natsu isn't some kind of tool, or object that you _'steal'_!"

My eyes widened even more, and my eyebrows furrowed, as I let all my anger out, "So don't go calling other people stupid and ugly! You ugly stupid moron!"

Everybody went silent, as some of the guys that had noticed all of the shouting were staring at us. I guessed that the other's either went home, or are still packing in the classroom. Mary's eyes went wide, and her eyebrows furrowed. Her fists clenched, and she took a step towards me.

I stepped back, suddenly losing all of my anger and confidence, and I became scared.

And I hated it, I hated being scared.

She raised her hand...

**SLAP!**

and slapped me, _hard_, "YOUR THE UGLY STUPID MORON HERE!"

Everybody was silent, and the sound of her slapping me echoed throughout the halls. I stood there, as I felt the pain on my left cheek, and tears began to fill my eyes. My hands flew towards my left cheek, and tears began to try to fall.

My eyes went wide, as I stared at Mary's angry face. My bottom lip trembled, but what surprised me was that Mary seemed like she was about to cry, "Shut up! Your stupid! Your ugly! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be called that by other people?!"

Anger boiled inside of me, and I wanted to slap Mary myself. Do I have any idea how much it hurts? Well Mary, how about you get called that every single day!

I grit my teeth, and I prepared my legs to start running as fast as I could once I got the chance. I just wanted to go home, I just wish I was never ugly and stupid so people would stop calling me that.

I heard people whispering, "Look, she's about to cry, what a cry baby." A girl whispered.

"Where's the teacher?"

"I heard that she had to take a kid to the nurse. Daichi slammed his knee into a table on accident"

Of all the times for the teacher to be gone. Just great.

I tried to blink away my tears that were threatening to fall, I wish that mom or dad was here, so I could just let them hug and carry me and shush me, telling me that I was the most beautiful and smart child they knew, so they could wash away my despair.

But that was all just a false dream, one tear trickled down my face, then the other tear dripped down my swollen left cheek, and over my hands that were on top of my cheek.

I slightly whimpered at how my cheek felt uncomfortable and numb.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out all of my classmates mocking faces. And turned towards the direction of the exit. I heard one of the bathroom doors open, and right when I was about to take a step to run out of the halls a loud and angry voice was heard, catching everybody's attention, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

My eyes widened, and I spun on my heel to turn around to see Natsu standing right outside the bathroom door. His angry face sent shivers of worry and fear down my spine, as my eyes widened, and my mouth slightly parted. A vein was popping out of his forehead, and his eyes were wide with his eyebrows furrowed, and his fists clenched.

Then Hughes came out from the crowd, and pushed Mary, "What are you doing Mary! I look for you just to see you bullying Lucy! I told you to stop bullying Her!"

Mary turned towards her brother, "Shut up Hughes! Like you would understand!"

"WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Natsu was giving death glares to the pair, and Mary's eyes went wide with fear, but Hughes just glared back, "What did you tell me to do pinkie?!"

Natsu forcefully pushed his way through the crowed, then took a step towards Hughes, "Calling me names is one thing, but bullying Luce is an entirely different matter! You arrow eyebrow freak!"

Natsu pushed Hughes, and Hughes stumbled backwards, but he regained his footing, and pushed Natsu, "Hey Pinkie! It's not like I mean to hurt her! As if you would understand!"

Natsu stumbled backwards from the push, and regained his footing, "Not understand? NOT MEAN TO HURT!?"

I continued to watch, shocked, and surprised at how fast things were escalating. I tried to process exactly what was going on.

Natsu, fight, Hughes.

My eyes widened, and I began to shake. Natsu was angry again, and because of me. Because of how weak I was, and now, he was going to get hurt, I whispered, "Stop..."

But nobody heard me, all of their attention was on Natsu and Hughes.

Hughes's fists clenched, "Yeah! You don't understand, the only reason why I'm mean to Lucy is because I have a crush on her! In fact most of the boys like her in our class!"

My bag dropped to the ground, and I stood there, staring at Hughes with wide, shocked eyes, and an open mouth. Did he just say... that he had a crush on me!?

Natsu had the same reaction as me, but he recovered, and he became even more furious, "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!?"

Natsu shoved Hughes super hard this time, "What's your problem!? If you like someone you should be nice to her! Not mean you stupid ugly jerk!"

Hughes stumbled backwards again, and almost fell. But he stabilized himself, and glared at Natsu, "As if you've ever had a crush on anyway! Your too ugly anyway with that pink hair of yours! Who would like you!? Maybe I should lower your confidence by giving you some make over on that cheek for your own good!"

Hughes raised his fist, and got ready to punch Natsu.

My eyes widened, and I finally snapped out of shock, "STOP!"

It was too late, Natsu wasn't prepared, and he was about to take the punch.

I instinctively ran towards the two, and pushed Natsu as hard as I could, sending him to the ground, and me taking his place.

**SMACK!**

**"LUCE!"**

I fell to the ground, and my elbow hit the ground painfully. I bit my lip, and stayed on the floor.

I opened one of my eyes, and saw Natsu looking at me with shock and worry in his eyes. Hughes had a shocked expression on his face, and guilt, and worry was written over it.

I bit my lip to try to fight down the tears that stung at the back of my eyes from the pain in my left cheek, yeah, I just got punched in the left cheek, the cheek that I got slapped.

Natsu was crouching near me, and I looked at him with my wet eyes, as he ruffled my hair, his bangs covered his eyes. He bit the bottom of his lip, and once he looked up, everybody flinched at his intense glare, "What. Did. You. DO!?"

Natsu stood up fast, pulled his fist back and punched Hughes in the face.

Hughes stumbled back, glared at Natsu, and punched him, "I didn't try to hit her idiot! And it was your fault for letting her push you out of the way!"

Natsu kicked Hughes in the shin, "Shut up! How could you like her if you punched her!"

Hughes winced at the kick, then kicked Natsu in the stomach, "Like I said! I didn't mean to hit her!"

Natsu fell back from getting kicked in the stomach, stumbled backwards, and held his stomach, before glaring at Hughes, "What...kind of an excuse... is that!"

Natsu got ready to punch Hughes again, but then we heard a gasp. All the students turned to see the teacher. Dread overcame me, and my chocolate orbs widened, as my eyebrows tilted upwards.

Oh no...

Ino-sensei had her eyes wide, as her mouth dropped open, before it closed, and she screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

She stomped towards me, Natsu, Hughes, and Mary, and the kids made way for her, "Hughes! Why are you fighting with the Natsu on his first day!? All four of you to the principals office!"

* * *

Tears ran down my face, as I silently cried.

Right now, I was sitting in Natsu's room, crying right next to him as he sat quietly.

"It's my fault isn't it..."

Natsu was sitting on the edge of his bed, his bangs covering his face. And bruises covering is face. I sat in a chair right in front of him, My fists clenching the edge of my skirt, as my tears fell off my face, my head hanging in shame. And my tears just showing how much despair I was going through right now.

I sniffed, "M-Maybe... w-we... shouldn't be f-friends..."

It hurt to say it, and I only met him for one day. It hurt to say it. The boy who made me laugh for the longest time in ages. And here I was, saying that we shouldn't be friends.

I sobbed, but it surprised me how Natsu just placed his hand on my head, and I looked at him, to see him staring at me sternly. He took his hand off my head, "Don't... ever say that."

I stood up from my chair, "HOW CAN I NOT!"

I stomped my foot on the ground, "You got hurt because of me! You got into trouble because of me!"

"Do you even like me as a friend!?"

"Or do you just feel sorry for me!? Do you just put up with my constant whining and being a crybaby!? Cause if you don't really want to be friends then just say so! Cause I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"

Natsu didn't say anything, and my eyes widened,and I walked backwards, realizing what I just said, "I... I'm a horrible friend... aren't I..."

I hit the wall, and my body slowly slid down it. Sitting on the ground, I lowered my head once more, muttering, "Just say it already..."

I covered my face with my hands, "JUST SAY IT!"

"Say that you don't want to be friends with me! Say that your just putting up with my feelings! Say that you hate me! That I'm such a weak crybaby! That I'm just some rich ugly stupid spoiled brat!"

My bottom lip trembled, and I sobbed while speaking, and whispered, my voice cracking, "Just say it already..."

I heard footsteps, and I uncovered my eyes, to see Natsu looking down so I couldn't see his eyes, and he was kneeling in front of me, "I..."

My heart squeezed painfully, but I deserved it. I put him through way too much trouble. But the question is, why? Why did this hurt so much more then when I was just regularly crying?

I don't understand this.

Is this what it's like to have a friend? If that's so, then I don't think I want to have friends. No matter how much happiness I get, this sadness, will always wash away all of the joy, like it never happened.

"I don't..."

" I don't want that!"

My eyes widened, as the tears flowed out, and dripped onto the floor, "What...?"

"Do you think I'd really put up with some spoiled rich brat!?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, showing pure sadness, and anger, "Well I wouldn't do that even if it costed my life!"

"It's not your fault that I got hurt! It was my choice!"

_"It was my fault wasn't it..."_

"And I _want _to be friends with you! Your Luce! Nobody can replace you in my life! Your my first friend here, and I do and will always like you as a friend!"

_"M-Maybe... w-we... shouldn't be f-friends..."_

_"Do you even like me as a friend!?"_

My eyebrows furrowed upwards, and my bottom lip trembled even more. As I bit my bottom lip, snot started to drip down my nose.

"Getting hurt and getting into trouble was my choice. It wasn't because you forced me to do it. It was because I wanted to!"

_"You got hurt because of me! You got into trouble because of me!"_

_"_I know what your going through... I've been bullied as well... just because my hair is pink."

My eyes widened even more, and I stared at Natsu with guilt. His face had pain plastered onto it from his memories, yet I just spouted stupid stuff. And now that I think about it, I had made fun of him for his pink hair, while he made fun of my dresses.

What did I know about him? What made me think that he had a better life then me? My stupidity, that's what. I knew nothing about Natsu Dragneel, yet here, I, Lucy Heartfillia, acted like a spoiled brat, and spouted stupid stuff. While right now, there are people dying, suffering, and going through so much more pain, and enduring it. While I'm here, acting like a crybaby.

His fists trembled, as they were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white, "I don't feel sorry for you, and your not weak. You've never cried about it or told your parents this, right?"

_"Or do you just feel sorry for me!? Do you just put up with my constant whining and being a crybaby!? Cause if you don't really want to be friends then just say so! Cause I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"_

I blinked, and dug through my memories. It's true, I never did tell my parents about it, and I only did cry when I first met Natsu, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still a crybaby.

A bitter-sweet smile formed on his face, as his eyes turned moist, "Well you wanna know something, Luce? I did cry, I did tell Igneel that I was getting bullied, and that's why we moved. Because no matter how much my dad complained, I always got bullied."

"Yet here you are, enduring all that pain, and never telling the teacher or your parents about it..."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so I just closed it.

"Of course I want to be friends with you, You know what it's like to be in pain, and because of that, your kind to others. But that's not the reason I'm friends with you, I'm friends with you because your Luce. I think your awesome. But most importantly, I think you have the power to change people."

_"Or do you just feel sorry for me!? Do you just put up with my constant whining and being a crybaby!? Cause if you don't really want to be friends then just say so! Cause I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"_

He clenched his right fist tighter, and brought it up so the knuckles were facing his face, "You made me become stronger..."

His expression softened, "You helped me become brave, and strong. Before, I was a bigger crybaby then you, I was weak, and instead of enduring the pain, I told the old man. But when I met you, and saw that you were crying, I decided then and there, that I wouldn't cry anymore, that I'd stand up to bullies, that I'd help you, no matter what."

Natsu's eyes shut tightly, "I'm sick of crying now, so I decided, that I would never cry again. No matter how much it hurt." Natsu opened his eyes, "Crying doesn't help either, now does it?"

His hands loosened, and he rested it on his lap, as he looked up at me, giving me that same bitter-sweet smile, "I think you're a great friend, the only horrible thing about you is that you always say your horrible."

He smiled at me, "I think your great, Luce. And don't let anybody else tell you that except for me, kay?"

I blinked, then I smiled involuntarily, and nodded my head. Not daring to speak.

"And... I won't say the words that you told me to say, but I will say this, "I don't want to be friends with you, I want to be _best_ friends with you, I think your awesome, and strong. And also a caring, kind, nice friend"

_"Say that you don't want to be friends with me! Say that your just putting up with my feelings! Say that you hate me! That I'm such a weak crybaby! That I'm just some rich ugly stupid spoiled brat!"_

"Natsu..."

He smiled, "Yeah?"

"You'll... You'll always be there for me, right?"

He nodded, and his expression softened, "Yeah."

I looked at him worriedly, "Then... can you promise...?"

He smiled happily, and stuck out his pinkie, "Well duh, your so stupid Luce."

I smiled gratefully, and stuck out my pinkie, and we both wrapped our pinkie's around each others, "Not as stupid as you!"

I giggled as he pouted, "Hey!"

Once the giggling subsided, he gave me that famous smile again, "I, Natsu Dragneel, promise you, Lucy Heartfillia, that I will always be there for you."

I smiled bigger, but what he said next, made my heart skip a beat, "It's a promise of a lifetime."

And that was when, I realized I had a crush on my childhood friend.

I, Lucy Heartfillia, love Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

But after a few years... if you go up to my room open my top desk drawer and sift through it. You'll notice there's a fake bottom and if you lift it up and carefully put your hand underneath and grab what's under it. You'll notice that a very childish dirty diary with my name horribly and messily written on the cover. And if you really want to know what happened after that day that turned out to be one of the best day's of my life. You can open it and turn to the 37th page or so and you'll find an extra peace of paper that isn't part of the diary, and it says:

_Promises are the most important things between friends_

_But even if that's so..._

_slowly I realized that day by day._

_One of the best days of my life as a child..._

_Turned out to be nothing but a foolish dream..._

_And soon one of the best things in the world known as promises,_

_became nothing but just foolish empty meaningless words._

_Yet I held onto my foolish dream,_

_and hoped, that one day, it would become true._

_and when I thought it was all over,_

_I would always just reassure myself, and lie to myself, telling me that everything was okay_

_But I was so wrong..._

* * *

**Hi! I hope everybody enjoyed that chappie!**

**Please review!**

**And thank you everybody for reading!**

**Also, if you ever read this InLoveWithFairyTail please tell me ASAP if you think that and of my chapters are too similar to your story, so I can delete, edit, change, and etc!**

**Thanks again everybody! And as a token of my thanks, take this cookie! :)**


	2. Chap 2:The Place Where Wishes Come True

**Hello Everybody! **

**Stars is back with another chappie! **

**I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 1st and 2nd grade: **

**_In first and second grade when you said that we shouldn't hang out anymore_**

**_I got angry and hurt, and screamed at you,_**

During the summer after 1st grade, it seemed that Natsu completely forgot about the promise that we made. He made so much more friends, while I only became friends with Levy. Every single day at school, he didn't even bother to talk to me unless I talked to him, and even then, he would only barely acknowledge my existence. Always hanging out with Loke, and his group of friends. It seemed like he didn't care how I felt, or he was just way to stupid.

Even after school, he wouldn't talk to me. Always playing baseball with his friends, which were Loke, Jet, Droy, Jellal, Elfman, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Gajeel. And no matter how many times I would try to talk to him, he would always use a different excuse, so far, it's been 'sorry, I'm busy with the guys' or 'sorry, we're playing baseball and I don't want you getting dirty or hurt.' or even the most lamest excuse on the planet, 'Sorry, your a girl, and your pretty weak.'

As if I'm weak! I could beat his butt up anytime, anywhere! And like I would care about getting dirty or hurt! I got punched and slapped in the face in preschool for heavens sake!

But when I told him that, he would just snort, and say 'yeah yeah, whatever Luce.' Why does he even call me Luce, if he's not going to hang out with me anymore? How stupid.

I just wish he didn't ignore me, or stopped hanging out with me. I'm fine with him hanging out with his friends, but can't he at least talk to me? Always leaving me in the dust, and talking to his friends, that doesn't exactly help keep a promise you know.

And once second grade came, Natsu got even more friends, so he was now always leaving me in the dust. And this time, no matter how much I tried to gain his attention, he just completely ignored me. Like I never existed,

and also like,

we never made that special promise of a lifetime to each other.

And I know I may sound selfish, but I just want to hang out with him more. After all, I had a great time together when we were kids. After that entire incident in preschool, I stopped getting bullied, but in kinder-garden, he began to become more distant ever since he made friends with Gajeel.

I didn't even know what to do anymore, as I had no friends except for Levy, and Levy was always reading books, or doing her homework.

So... I was basically a social outcast. Joy.

I decided to take a walk in our neighborhood, since Natsu wasn't at his house, and Levy was busy.

I heard a ball getting hit, and turned to see Natsu and the other's playing baseball. I bit my lip, and just turned to walk back home. What was the point, he would just ignore me, act like we never met each other, or that we were never friends.

My heart clenched painfully at the thought, and I stopped moving. My fists clenched, as I gave one glance to the pink blob far away, but just forced myself to go back home.

_Just give it up already, Just stop. That way, it won't hurt so much._

* * *

It's been about 20 minutes since I went home, and I consistently glanced out the window. Hoping that Natsu would just come back home already. I immediately burst into joy and happiness once I saw the pink hair, and a big smile made it's way to my face.

But then I turned from the window, and sighed. Stop being so happy Lucy. It was just ridiculous at how happy I felt.

ARGH! But I REALLY want to talk to him!

I glanced out the window again, and saw Natsu and his friends talking in front of his house. Most of his friends lived in the neighborhood right next to ours, but they all liked our neighborhood better.

I continued to stare at Natsu's head, and saw how happy he looked. I bit my lip, but then sighed. Might as well give it a try, I ran down the stairs from my room, peeked out the door, and saw Natsu waving bye to his friends that were leaving.

I grinned, and ran out the door, and Natsu turned to look at me.

I smiled at him, and he just blinked at me, "Hi Natsu!"

He grinned, "Hi Luce." But then his face fell, and he gave me a small smile, lightly scratching his cheek, "Hey... Luce?"

I blinked, why did his mood change all of a sudden? "What's wrong?"

He looked away, shifting uncomfortably, "Well... don't take this the wrong way. But I was just thinking... that maybe, we shouldn't hang out anymore?"

I blinked, shocked, and angry. And shifted uncomfortably, stepping back a bit, so I was a little closer to my front door.

He then put his hands up, shaking them side to side, "Don't get me the wrong way, I mean, I like you and all! But I just don't think we should hang out when I'm with my friends. You know, Guys should only hang out with guys, or else it'll be super weird, if you know what I mean."

My bangs covered my eyes, my fists clenched, and my mouth had been pulled into a tight frown.

He noticed my strange attitude, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Luce?"

I didn't say anything, and continued to shift uncomfortably.

"Luce, What's wrong." He said it more like an order.

I pursed my lips, and turned towards the door, "I... I have to do something."

I ran up the stairs to my front door, but somebody grabbed my hand, and I turned to see Natsu. A look of worry was on his face, and he spoke sternly, "Lucy, What's wrong?"

I didn't move, and I just stayed in that position for a whole minute. Natsu raised an eyebrow, then tightened his grip on my hand, "Luce?"

I blinked once, twice, then finally snapped out of my shock, and slowly turned to look at Natsu, "L-Let go..."

It was Natsu's turn to be confused, his grip on my hand loosened, but he didn't let go, "Luce...?"

I bit my lip, and tried to pull my hand out of his grip, "Let go!"

Natsu frowned, "Lucy, what's wrong? Are you angry at me?"

My eyes narrowed, and I yanked my hand out of Natsu's, scowling, "Angry? _Noo!_ Why in the world would I be angry?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Are you...hungry then?"

"Haaaah!?"

Natsu snapped, grinning, "Then I was right!"

My eye twitched, but he didn't notice, and continued to go on, nodding his head with crossed arms, and acting all smug, "I've been around you so long, that now I know, that whenever your hungry, you get really grumpy. And start being really bratty."

My eye twitched again.

"And also, you start getting really irritated, and take your anger out on other people, also, your super anno-"

I punched him in the face, and walked back into my house. Stupid freaking Natsu. I can't believe I was so happy to see the stupid moron.

* * *

"Lucy! Natsu wants to see you!"

I yelled back down the stairs, "Tell him that I died or something!"

"Lucy! You shouldn't say that!" My mom yelled back from downstairs.

"Then tell him to go away! He's annoying!"

"Wow, ain't that a little harsh?" Natsu's voice came from downstairs. And I froze, I quickly ran into my room, and shut the door, sitting against the door to block him from coming inside.

I heard footsteps, and the door began to rattle, "Luce, open the door."

"No! And don't call me that!"

"Why? I always call you Luce."

"Well I don't like it anymore!"

"Why?"

"ARGH!"

"Luce, what's wrong? Are you still hungry?"

"Natsu! Just shut up, and go away!"

"Why are you being so cold to me?"

That was it. I finally snapped, stood up, opened the door, and screamed in his face, "Cold to you!? Your the one being cold to me you insensitive jerk! You won't even talk to me anymore! I always have to go to you, and right when we're about to start up a real conversation, you make a lame excuse, saying, 'oh I have to go!' or 'oh sorry Luce, I'll talk to you later!' or something else! I'm sick of it Dragneel!"

Natsu stood there with a shocked expression on, and he blinked with a confused expression on, "What are you talking about?"

I bit my lip, and my fists clenched, "Just go away!" Then I tried to slam the door on his face, but he put out his hand, and stopped me.

"Luce, is that... really how you felt...?" He was looking down in guilt.

"Yes! And I've endured it for the entire first grade to now! Now go! A... WAY!"

I pushed on the door, but he was so much stronger then me. Natsu continued to look down in guilt, "Lucy... I'm sor-"

"You think sorry helps!? Well it doesn't Natsu! You think I can just forgive you that easily!?" My teeth grit, and tears burned at the back of my eyes, as I waited for Natsu's response.

"No..."

Tears made there way out of my eyes, and my fists clenched. I gave up on pushing the door, and just stood there, letting my tears slowly drip down my cheeks, "Well your wrong..."

I sniffed, and rubbed my tears away, but it was useless, as they kept on falling, "Dang it...!"

Natsu finally looked at me, eyes wide, and mouth open, "I... I'm wrong...?"

I covered my face with my hands, "It pisses me off even more to know that I forgave you the moment I saw you today, but you just hurt me again!"

Natsu looked down again, and without looking at me, he pried my hands off my face, "Luce, what can I do?"

I turned my head, "Luce, look at me."

I turned to look at him, and struggled to rip my hands out of his, "Your the one that's not looking at me!"

Natsu looked up with a determined gaze, staring straight into my eyes, and I blushed, "Luce, what can I do to make you forgive me?"

I struggled harder, and managed to rip my hands out of his, looking to my left with my cheeks hot, I can't believe it, I was blushing, "I already told you! I already forgave you, so go away!"

Natsu grabbed my shoulders, and I looked at him with my eyes wide, "Lucy! I'm serious! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

I bit my lip, and looked down, whispering, "It's too late for that..."

I pushed him away, and he stared at me, surprised at my sudden action, "Lu-"

I cut him off, staring at him straight in the eyes, my blush gone, "Natsu, if you really want to make it up to me, then remember the promise you made to me in preschool. And if you didn't take that promise seriously, then just forget it."

I slammed the door in his face, standing there, while blocking the door with my body again, as I heard him continue to say my name over and over again.

* * *

After that entire fiasco, Natsu eventually went home.

The next day, Natsu knocked on my door, and I opened the door. He looked sadly at me, "Hey... Luce- Lucy... I was wondering if you wanted to... play baseball with me and the guys today?"

I blinked a couple of times, trying to process if he actually said that, "Uh..."

He looked down sadly, "I don't expect you to say yes. After all, I did hurt you a lot."

I put my hands out, "No! I mean yeah, you did hurt me. But if you really feel that bad about it..." I looked down bashfully, fingering the shorty shorts I was wearing, muttering under my breath, slightly blushing, "I... I guess I'll join you for baseball..."

He smiled brightly, "Really!? Thanks Luce!"

He grabbed my hand, making my face turn a darker shade of pink, "Let's go!"

I smiled happily, "Yeah!"

I was secretly happy that Natsu invited me, but I didn't want him to know that.

Natsu finally let go of my hand, and I was slightly disappointed, but kept that to myself, "Hey Natsu, you can call me Luce again."

Natsu looked cheerfully at me, "Really!? Thanks Luce!"

I smiled, I actually really loved it when he called me that. It made me feel special.

* * *

Once we arrived at our destination, all of Natsu's friends were already there.

All of them turned towards us, clearly annoyed, "Your late."

Natsu gave an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck, "Haha... ya... anyway, let's play baseball!"

They all murmured, some sighing. They all went to their positions, and then Natsu turned to me, "Hey Luce, can you watch first? Since I don't want you getting hurt or anything.

My eyes narrowed at the last statement, great, that excuse again, "Natsu, I know how to play-"

"Luce, this is different."

His expression was serious, and I sighed, "Suuure."

He smiled, not getting my sarcasm at all, "Thanks Luce."

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched him run away, and here I thought he changed. I sighed, and sat on the ground, already bored, as I started to watch the baseball game.

Natsu was standing near first base with a ready-to-catch position. He caught the ball that Gajeel threw at him, tapping his foot on first base and sent a running and sighing Jet to the end of the line.

After about ten more minutes, I finally began to get bored. I pushed myself off the ground, and ran up to Natsu, annoyance completely evident in my voice, "Now can I join?"

He quickly glanced at me before returning to looking at the field, his voice apologetic, "Sorry Luce, but we just started. And I don't think the other guys will say yes."

My face fell, and I stared at Natsu with anger and disbelief. The moron hadn't even bothered to ask the other guys if I could join. What a jerk. Hibiki threw the ball and Loke swung the bat, hitting the ball causing a surprisingly strong impact, and began to run towards first base.

I stood there, still scowling at Natsu. I bit my lip, to try and keep my frustration in, "You jerk, you didn't even bother to ask the other guy's!?"

Natsu didn't bother to look at me, "I said I was sorry Luce, and I didn't have time. I went to get you as soon as I realized that I was going to go play baseball with the guys today! And then we were late!"

I took a deep breath, "Well then next time don't invite me!"

Natsu was running towards me, " Luce, I said I was sorry, but now your in the way, so move-!"

My eyes narrowed even more, I couldn't believe what a jerk this guy was. My fists clenched, and I thought about punching him. I didn't realize that the ball flew over my head, as Natsu tried to jump but instead crashed straight into me. I fell to the ground giving a yelp, as my eyes widened, and my mouth dropped.

Natsu bit off a recent curse word he learned from some kids earlier, and we both crashed into the ground roughly, and he fell to the spot next to me landing on his side while I landed on my back, slamming my head and elbow onto the ground.

One of my eyes were closed in pain, as m hand rubbed the back of my head, "Ow..."

Natsu stood up, sighing in frustration as he offered me his hand, his eyes having an unreadable expression, "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, and I began to feel guilty. I looked at the ground, and took Natsu's hand. He helped me onto my feet, as I continued to act like I was interested at the ground, dusting myself off.

Natsu bent down and picked up his cap, before turning to face towards me, "Luce, you didn't answer my question."

I scoffed, crossed my arms, and continued to look away, making sure that my bangs covered my eyes. I knew I was being a jerk, but he started this entire fiasco, and he hurt me again, "I'm fine. Why would you even care? I'm going home."

I turned and started to walk away, until I winced, and slightly jumped. Natsu appeared behind me, and grabbed my right hand before I could stop him, and I bit my lip, as my face scrunched up in pain.

He looked at me with a blank face, "You were lying."

I yanked my elbow away from his grip, and started stomping back home.

"Luce-"

"Natsu!"

I glanced behind me, to see Gajeel pulling on Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu, hurry up and get back to your position! You already gave them a base moron, so get back and help our team win!"

I looked back towards me, until Natsu's voice made me freeze, as goosebumps traveled up my body, "No."

I stopped walking, and looked behind me. Natsu's head was lowered towards the ground, and shock entered my entire body once he looked back up at Gajeel, "I'm not playing anymore. I've already been a jerk to Luce enough!"

Gajeel scowled, "What the crap? You mean your girlfriend? Why would you give up baseball for a girlfriend!?"

Natsu gave a ice cold glare to Gajeel, shoving him away, "Luce isn't my girlfriend retard! She's my friend! I'd rather stop being a jerk to Luce, and be a jerk to you guys, that don't even care about how Luce feels! So unless you let Luce, and me play, I'm not playing!"

Gajeel just snorted, his eyebrows turned upwards, "Yeah, right, your just bluffing. You'll come crawling back begging on your knees later. After all, every single time you hang out with Lucy, you always just come right back."

Gajeel walked away, as Natsu's body was stiff.

I bit my lip, and ran away, hearing Natsu occasionally call my name, and his footsteps crunching on the hard grass.

Natsu caught up to me, grabbing my elbow roughly, and shocking me, as I fell onto Natsu's chest. My eyes became wide, and I ripped my elbow out of his grip once again, wincing at the pain, as I spun on my heel to face him, my face hot, "Just go away already!"

Natsu swallowed, as I tried to catch my breath, "Why?"

My face scrunched up in annoyance, "Go. A. Way."

"Why?"

I closed my eyes, and was about to walk away, until Natsu spoke up again, "I can't leave you alone anymore, Your lonely, right? And also, you got hurt because of me, I want to help you."

I bit my lip, forcing the overwhelming joy away, as my voice came out cold, and emotionless, "I'm never lonely. I prefer it that way. In fact, all I need is myself, and I don't want your help. Besides, it's not your fault that I got hurt. Why would you think I was hurt in the first place? Now go away, I don't want to talk to you."

I opened my eyes, as I looked towards the ground.

Natsu's fists were clenched, "What are you talking about Luce? Even if you prefer being lonely... nobody can ever tolerate it."

My eyes narrowed, and I studied Natsu's expression. He never liked to talk about his past, and whenever I would ask him a question about it, he would always just just force a laugh or smile, rubbing the back of his head, always making a lame excuse. It would always be 'You don't want to know about my past! It's so stupid!' The only thing that I knew, was that he had been bullied.

Just like me.

Yet, now, he was so popular, while before, he was bullied.

It doesn't make any sense.

Tears burned at the back of my eyes, as I forced the words out of my mouth, my hands clenching tightly, "Nobody? I don't think you know me Natsu. To be honest, I've always preferred being alone. That way, I didn't have to bother with nuisances like you."

Natsu looked at me, his mouth open, and his eyes wide. But I avoided his gaze, looking at the ground, blinking constantly to try my best to not cry, "Oh yeah, and me crying was just to use you. That's right, I never intended to be friends with you. But I decided to take advantage of you. Aren't I smart? But now that you betrayed me, I don't want to..."

I swallowed, and forced the last words out of my mouth, "Use stupid trash like you."

Natsu was taken aback, as he slightly stepped backwards, "Luce... What... what are you talking about?!"

My voice came out even more emotionless and cold, "You heard me, you moron."

Natsu's eyes went wide, and he turned away, his voice came out emotionless, "Fine... if that's how you really felt. I won't talk to you, go near you, or even think about you." And with those last words, he ran back towards Gajeel and the others.

_"Fine... if that's how you really felt. I won't talk to you, go near you, or even think about you."_

Those words echoed into my mind, and I could feel my heart stop beating. Once Natsu was a fair distance away, and started talking to Gajeel, my legs gave out, and I collapsed onto my knees.

What, did I just do?

I pushed away my childhood friend, the one person that actually understood part of what I had to go through, my childhood friend.

I wailed, and cried, as I ferociously rubbed at my eyes. My heart was clenching painfully, and nothing mattered to me right now.

I opened my eyes, and watched through my tears, as I saw Natsu stand at the home plate, as he scuffed the dirt a bit on the ground, until he did a graceful practice swing.

His bangs covered his eyes, so I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or if he didn't even care about me anymore. 'Cause if I was him, I wouldn't give another crap about the jerk that had 'used' me.

Natsu returned the bat to the ready-position, and I could tell he was biting down on his lip. Loke smirked a smug smile, completely oblivious to Natsu's new behavior, as he stooped down low, raised his leg, and flung the ball.

I sniffed as I watched the ball slightly curve. I blinked through my tears, as they continued to fall down my face, as I turned to Natsu who had gracefully rotated his body, slamming the bat into the ball, and sending it far into the air but also far enough so it was prevented from being caught. His cap continued to cover his eyes, but I was able to see it.

Just at the exact moment, the sunlight had caught Natsu's face, making his face glow, and showing how his face was scrunched up in pain. His fists were clenched tightly onto the bat, until he released his grip, and let it drop onto the ground.

Natsu was sad, angry, and bitter at me.

Knowing that he was, didn't make me feel better, it made me feel worse. And the fact that he was sad, made me start to cry my heart out, as I didn't even pay any attention to Natsu, as he sprinted towards first base so fast, he left a huge dust cloud behind him.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. As I just stared at the two people playing tennis, as they hit the ball towards each other.

What was I even doing right now?

Usually, watching two senpais having a tennis match would make me an excited fan girl for Justin Beiber or something. But today, that didn't seem to be the case.

My hands tightened around the tennis fence that I was gripping onto. I looked back up once I heard clapping, and one of the girls were now talking to another girl. My eyes went half-lidded as I realized that I felt more lonely then ever.

The girl that was talking suddenly caught my eye, and she smiled brightly, before winking, then turned her attention back to the tennis game.

My eyes widened, and the sunset shined onto me, as the image of his famous smile, came into my mind. The smile that managed to turn the worst of my days upside down. The smile that I treasured in my heart.

I bit down on my lip, and I whispered quietly, my voice cracking, "The smile... that I'll never see from now on."

My bottom lip trembled, and I pressed my hand against my eyes, to try and stop my tears.

This was officially, the worst. I couldn't handle it anymore, how my heart would clench painfully everysingle time I would imagine him now. How I would always cry out tears of despair and sadness.

Was this what the people in fairy tales call love?

If that was so, then I'd rather not fall in love.

'Cause if I didn't love him so much, I wouldn't have to go through this heart-wrenching love.

Fairy tales were just full of crap.

They give you false hope on everything that's supposed to be the best things in the world.

'Cause it seems that, in this world, in order to be happy, somebody will have to make a sacrifice. No matter how small that sacrifice is, it's still very important.

There's nothing in this world known as 'happy' ending.

'Cause the only way to give somebody you love happiness, you need to give up yours.

For the first time in my life, I realized how stupid my life was, how stupid I was, how stupid this world is.

If there was a god that was watching this world, why didn't he do anything?

Isn't god the one that makes sure that everything is ok?

If so... then, is everything, just a lie?

* * *

Sitting down in front of the river, I hugged my knees to my chest.

This place, was way too nostalgic.

This was the place where me and Natsu, had all of our childhood memories. The place where we would always play together.

There once use to be a legend, that said that, at midnight on the day you met your first true love, and was lucky enough to see a star shower, then you and your true love, will become lovers, and one wish will be granted.

But, I've had enough of listening to stories that contained enough crap.

I continued to frown, as I stared at the beautiful sparkling river in front of me. How the sunset made everything look beautiful, and how the wind softly blew.

This place, was my comfort zone. The only place on the planet, that could calm me down.

I opened my palms, and looked at my hands, until I blinked, as a single leaf dropped onto my right hand.

I stared at the leaf, until I smiled bitterly, and I lifted up the leaf to in front of my eyes, twirling it in my hand, "Alone... huh?"

I placed the leaf into my pocket, as I stared at my reflection in the river, if I could make one wish, then it would be...

"Luce!"

My heart stopped beating, and my eyes went wide as my mouth fell open. It couldn't be...

I slowly turned around, to see Natsu's shadowy figure, as the light shone on his back, making it unable for me to see his face.

His body was bent over, and his hands were on his knees, and he was panting like crazy.

He straightened his body back up, and he swallowed, as he shifted to the right, allowing the light past his head, and finally letting me to be able to show his face.

His eyebrows were turned up, and a look of genuine worry was on his face. That is, until he glanced down, before looking back up, closed his eyes, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M SORRY!"

I continued to stare at Natsu, awestruck, as he continued to shout, "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you! I'm sorry for not hanging out with you anymore! I'm sorry about not letting you play baseball! I'm sorry about everything I've ever done to you!"

"But most importantly!"

Natsu took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for saying that we shouldn't hang out!"

We stared at each other until he looked away, "And I know I might be such a brat for asking you this, but... can you forgive me?"

I pursed my lips, and took a deep breath, "What... are you talking about?"

Natsu turned towards me, his eyes full of sadness, "What... do you mean?"

I bit my lip, and I looked him straight in the eye, "You... why are you the one asking to be forgiven?"

Natsu frowned, "I was the one who cause this entire drama, I was the one who ignored you, and I was the one who hurt you. Why would I need to forgive you?"

I stood up, and tears streamed down my cheeks, and I screamed in his face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

I grabbed his shoulders, and began to shake him, "I was the one who said that I used you! I was the one who made you get angry at your friends! Why are you asking ME for MY forgiveness! It should be the other way around!"

Natsu grabbed my shoulders, lightly pulling me away from him, and gave me his famous smile, "Why, would I need to forgive you? If it wasn't for me, then this would've never happened in the first place. Right?"

I blinked, completely awestruck, and before I could respond, he cut me off, "Besides, I know, that the Lucy I know, would never use somebody."

My bottom lip trembled, and I smiled, "Thanks, Natsu!"

He smiled cheekily, "How about we play some baseball?"

I looked at where the sun was, and saw how it was about 5:30. I still had some time, and I planned on using it. I smiled back at Natsu, as I sniffed one last time, "Sure!"

* * *

But right now, if I think back at that day...

I can remember me standing at the home plate, as Natsu grinned at me excitedly, as I smiled back.

All the other boys looked at me doubtfully but I know I was just going to prove to them how wrong they were. I grinned as Loke threw the ball at me with the same smug smile yesterday.

I knew he thought he was going to win, just because he was a guy, but I knew it. I was going to prove him wrong.

I didn't even wait for Natsu to say 'Go' just like he promised, so he could help me.

I hit the ball with all the power I could muster. My throat was dry as my heart was pounding hard and loud against my chest.

My eyes closed as some of the sunlight shined straight into my eyes, but I forced them open right as I heard Natsu scream, "Luce, run!"

I dropped the bat and ran as fast as I could as I slammed my foot on first base. Hibiki just caught the ball as he threw it, I ran to second base but they were too late and as I ran to third base, Droy missed catching the ball as I ran to home plate slamming my foot on it, as they were a second too late to get me out.

I panted walking to the end of the line as the boys stood gaping at me except for Natsu, as he grinned and looked at me excitedly as he spoke, "I'll try to beat that." as he walked towards the end of the line. I smiled softly as the boys around me congratulated me.

Now if you look at the inside cover of my diary a little bent at the corners after me fingering it so much, is a picture of me and the boys that day. I was covered in dirt and soot and Natsu was the same.

I grinned wildly as my eyes were closed and I held up a peace sign with my left hand. Natsu's arm was slung over my shoulder as he had the same expression with his hat on backwards his left cheek covered with dirt as he held up a peace sign in his right hand.

And remembering all of those childhood memories, brings me enough joy to last me a lifetime.

But only if the sadness from the present...

Didn't wash away all of my memories from the past.

What was the wish I made at the side of the river again?

Oh yeah, I remember now,

I wish, that in the end, I'll live happily ever after.

And so it seems, that the place where wishes come true, was just another...

false hope

* * *

**Hey Guys! I really hope you enjoyed my new chappie!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks everybody for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: 3rd and 4th grade

**Hello! I'm back! I just want to thanks all of my viewers!**

**Now let's get on with the story!**

**Oh and sorry but this chapter is probably going to be pretty short!**

**Notes:**

**"Talking"**

***Thinking***

* * *

_**In third and fourth grade, when you said girls should be cuter and asked if I was secretly a boy,**_

_**I got angry and hurt again not to mention I punched you**_

* * *

**Prologue Chapter 3: Third and fourth grade**

**Lucy's Pov**

When we had just moved from third grade to fourth grade, I found myself playing on a tennis court, I was swinging my racket as it hit a tennis ball heading straight for me. What I was doing was called tennis practice. It seemed boring right? But I was honestly madly obsessed with it.

Ever since my mother finally thought I was old enough to play tennis and enrolled me into a program, People found out that I was really good and had a real talent for the sport. Whether it was the twist serve, or the Drop Volley. I could do them both really well.

I was lost deep in my tennis practice, bouncing it off the wall repeatedly. I let out a frustrated and stressed out sigh as the ball hit another spot on the wall that wasn't near the mark. I picked up my towel and began to wipe off the sweat forming on my forehead as I took my water bottle and drank from it.

"Hey Luce!"

I turned around from my spot and blinked. When I realized it was Natsu I smiled warmly. Natsu ran in front of me returning the smile. His school bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Hi Natsu! I was wondering when you would be finished. How was the game with the guys?"

Natsu spoke with sparkles in his eyes excitedly as I sweat dropped, "Ah! Luce! You should've seen it!" Natsu tightened his fists in excitement, "This 6th grader joined our team! He hit the ball so hard it flew over the fence! Ain't that amazing!?"

My eyebrows scrunched upwards and I pouted.

Natsu noticed my expression and had a blank look on his face as he crossed his arms, "Why the long face?"

I sighed, "I wish I was there to see..."

Natsu didn't get the hint, "Well you weren't were you?"

I rolled my eyes as a tic appeared on my forehead, *How stupid can you get!*

I sighed deeply in frustration, "I know Natsu! Whatever..."

I picked up my tennis bag and we started walking home together.

Natsu asked me calmly looking at me curiously, "How was tennis practice?"

I replied with a calm face, "The same as usual."

He broke into a grin, "Were the other girls jealous and giving you glares?"

I shrugged looking in front of me, "I don't know. Maybe. But I don't see why they would be jealous..."

Natsu made a 'psh' sound as I looked at him curiously.

Natsu made an amused face, "Luce your pretty good at tennis. So duh they would be jealous."

I replied looking back in front of me with a doubtful face, "Really? You think so?"

Natsu just sighed shaking his head not saying anything anymore.

The truth was, that a while ago whenever Natsu would come to pick me up earlier than usual. He would always tell me that he would see these group of girls glaring and whispering about me. Natsu told me that he didn't hear what they said clearly but they said words like "She thinks she's so popular!" or "Just because the teachers compliment her she thinks she's all that!"

But I never bothered to deal with them. To be honest I was hoping that one day Natsu would hear them clearly for once and stand up for me. But he never did.

I looked at Natsu's face, *How long has it been since we walked home alone together? It's been years hasn't it...?* Natsu then suddenly faced towards me making me yelp in surprise and almost fall over. Natsu caught my arm in time and pulled me up, "Woah Luce! What's up with you all of a sudden?"

I was blushing ferociously as I grabbed my hands behind my back, *Say something you idiot! Don't act so flustered!*

I spoke, "Well... uh... I.. uh..."

Natsu looked at me with an amused expression then started laughing like a maniac as a tic appeared over my head, "What's so funny!?"

Natsu wiped away tears forming and spoke "I never thought that you would ever be cute! After all You act like a boy!"

I was super angry now, "What did you just say!? Natsu you better watch your mouth!" I loomed over him scaring him, "A-Aye..."

we started walking again.

I huffed and ignored Natsu as Natsu nervously cleared his throat scratching the side of his face.

Natsu finally spoke comically slamming his right fist on top of his left hand's palm. A light bulb appearing over his head, "Oh yeah Luce. After Dinner do you want to reenact the 2011 baseball world series again? It'll be fun!"

I gave Natsu a skeptical look who was grinning happily, as I crossed my arms,"Why so I can be the losing team again? Sorry Natsu, but I would rather reenact puppy's and kittens with you."

Natsu then smiled, "Then so be it! I don't mind."

I sweat dropped, "Natsu... I was just kidding..."

*How dense can you be you idiot!*

Natsu put on his normal curious face, "I thought so, so which one is it? cute puppies and kittens, or a totally awesome baseball tournament!"

I had a guilty face on as I spoke apologetically, "Um... sorry Natsu. But I can't do either. Me, Mom, and Dad are just going to come for dinner and than we'll leave."

Natsu pouted sadly and opened his mouth to say something.

But then Natsu noticed something. Two girls were walking past us giggling. They were wearing tennis uniform skirts. He pointed over at them and asked me curiously, "Hey Luce. Why don't you wear a skirt? "

I rolled at my eyes fingering my shorty shorts, "Why should I? It's not like I have to."

Natsu sighed and looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "Luce, I'm scared for you. Girls should be cuter. And as it is right now... I'm still wondering if your secretly a boy."

A _really _huge tic appeared over my head, "YOU JUST CALLED ME CUTE YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu put his hands up defensively, "Yeah! But only once and it was when you were embarrassed. All girls are cute when they're embarrassed."

Natsu then looked to the right at the ground and muttered, "And besides... I'm still wondering if your a guy..."

That day, Natsu was left on the side walk knocked out. Not to mention that he also had a punch mark on the side of his face.

* * *

**I Hoped you guys liked that chapter! I know it was really short but... bear with me ok? Reviews make a author happy!**


	4. Chapter 4: 5th and 6th grade

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I've been working on a new story!**

**It'll be out after I post this chapter!**

**So look forward to it ok?**

**I should stop talking now and get on with it shouldn't I?**

**Ok Here we go!**

**Notes:**

**"I'm talking"**

***thinking***

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Prologue chapter 4: fifth and sixth grade**

* * *

**_In fifth and sixth grade when you started to rank the girls in our class,_**

**_I shredded that paper up, punched you and called you a giant stupid jerk_**

**_But no matter how much I was hurt, I knew that I still liked you,_**

**_Hoping that I would have a chance..._**

* * *

Once we just finished fifth grade and had gotten 2 months or more into sixth grade, Natsu had gotten... more annoying? Stupider? More dense? Actually I do know what Natsu had gotten. He had gotten hopeless. He turned into a giant stupid idiot. Did I also mention that he somehow turned out to be the king of our school in sixth grade? Well he did. Me and Natsu were placed in the same class. That made me extremely happy. But what completely ruined my happiness was that Natsu also got placed into the same class as Loke, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and all those other guys.

So guess what? I was all alone, for the longest time in eternity. Luckily though, I was able to make some more friends, like Levy, Erza, and Cana. They really saved me in my hardest times, and I was extremely grateful for that. My life in school would always be..., I guess normal? But my life at home, wasn't going so well in my eyes. Natsu and I lived peacefully next to each other but we almost _never _talked. So for me, my romance life was getting no where at all. Actually, sorry my mistake, it's been getting worse and worse. On the outside I'm just a normal girl, perfectly fine right? But on the inside I'm just this childish stupid lovesick girl sobbing her heart out. Although even though it's nothing to be crying about, I just can't help it.

I just feel I can't give up, think I'm crazy, but I think I love him even more and there's this sliver of hope that I'm holding on to. But my chances got MUCH worse once we got into the 1st semester of sixth grade. Why? Because Natsu got _very_ popular with all of the girls. And it was only because of his extreme talent at baseball. And not to mention that in front of everybody he said to me with a smug smirk, "Just watch Luce, I'm gonna join the baseball club in junior high, after all I got skills." All the girls squealed around us and everybody looked at me like I was the devil. What a horrible day. While he was improving his baseball skills, I improved my tennis skills. I'm worked on my footing and got a lot better, not to mention I had refined my western and eastern grip.

But there was an even more awful day in my sixth grade life, and thinking about it now still makes me want to uppercut that stupid pink haired moron.

It happened when the bell just rang, all the students cheered and poured out of their classrooms to their lockers. Once I had just opened my locker Levy came up to me, her right hand grabbing onto her left arm from behind her back, while her left hand stayed by her side, "Hi Lu-chan! We have locker duty today, remember?" I smiled gently at her my eyebrows turned up, "Of course I remember. How can I forget?" I turned away from her facing my locker as I picked up my school bag.

Levy wrinkled her nose crossing her arms her eyebrows turned up, "I think you should leave your bag in the classroom. I heard that it gets reeeaaaally dusty once the locker rooms haven't been cleaned in a while." I looked at my backpack hanging from my right shoulder with my right hand on the strap and I spoke sighing, "Yeah, I think your right." I smiled at her before turning around to close my locker murmuring, "Thanks Levy-chan."

She nodded before turning around and spoke looking behind her shoulder, "Let's go then!" She shoved her hands in her pockets and I spoke, "Yeah!"

I dropped off my pack in the classroom and I saw that Levy had already put hers in there.

We started walking and began a small conversation, but then I noticed a large group of kids where Natsu's locker was and stopped pulling on Levy's shoulder making her look at me, "Oh Gome Levy-chan but can you wait a bit?"

**(Gome means sorry in japanese ^^ There will be quite a lot of japanese in here!)**

Levy looked at me and nodded with a small smile curiously, "Sure."

I started looking through the group of crowded kids looking for pink hair with a concerned face, Once I spotted him I broke into a large smile, "Natsu!"

I waved my hand as Natsu lifted his head out of the sea of kids and looked at me happily but then it turned into annoyance, "Yeah?"

I hesitated my expression turning into guilt and hurt after, seeing his expression, "Um, Sorry. I just wanted to tell you I have Locker room duty with Levy-chan..."

Natsu sighed than scratched his head and spoke with a blank face, "Yeah ok, I have classroom duty with all the guys... so see you later."

He ducked his head back down talking with Jellal as I kept on staring at his head, my hand in mid air after waving bye to him even though he didn't see it. My arm dropped as I frowned my eyes full of hurt. I then sighed sadly than turned to Levy putting on a fake smile and acting happy, "Kay! Let's go now!"

Levy looked at me with concern than shakes her head sighing in frustration.

"Lu-chan..."

I turned to her ignoring the motion she just did, "Yeah?"

She sighed and crossed her arms as we continued to start walking again, "Are you ok?"

I turned my head to her, "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I?"

She looked at me with a chibi face T_T, "Why not? Your crush just acted like your somebody he hates. To be honest Lu-chan. I'm surprised you fell in love with your childhood friend."

I ignored her expression as I looked straight ahead, "Is there something wrong with having a crush on my childhood friend? After all a LOT of girls like Natsu you know."

Levy looked at me O_O, "Don't tell me that you only like Natsu because of his popularity and looks!"

I looked at Levy annoyed, "Of course not! I like Natsu because... well because he's Natsu!"

Levy looked back at me and sighed, "Phew. But still..., Childhood friends..., that's going to be hard to start a relationship."

"Why?"

She sighed again slowly face-palming, "Because you guys are like sister and brother. Think about it. Your marrying your brother."

I looked at her T_T, "Natsu is not my brother." I was extremely blunt.

"Fine, it's just that childhood friends usually stay as friends because it would be weird for them to be dating, not to mention it's really uncommon and Natsu is pretty dense."

I pouted, "That's not true! There was that one time when I was 4 years old and there was this couple that used to be childhood friends."

Levy huffed, "That's still really uncommon. And there's no defense to Natsu being a big moron."

My eyebrows turned upwards as I poofed out my cheeks angrily, "Yeah.. I guess your right. He's just too big of an idiot."

But then I turned to Levy with a evil face, "But you know..."

Levy got nervous as sweat trickled down her face, "W-What...!"

"your crush is really hard to get too. I mean Gajeel? Seriously? He's a troublemaker, not to mention that he can be really prickly."

My friend blushed and got flustered, "1st of all he's not a porcupine! Second of all I do not like him! Third of all he's not that big of a troublemaker! Got it!"

I smirked smugly my eyes gleaming in victory, "Then how come you defend him so much? And also why are you blushing Levy-Chan? Hmm?"

Levy screamed her face a red tomato with two brown eyes and blue hair, "Lu-chan!"

I giggled uncontrollably as we turned right and stopped in front of the locker room door. I reluctantly pulled it open sighing. Once i opened my eyes me and Levy stared like O_O at the rusty and musty lockers. The benches were covered in dust not to mention there was gum stuck to it.

The floor was covered in candy wrappers, gum, chip bags, crumbs, dust, and so on.

Levy scrunched up her face in disgust, "I can't believe... that this place is so incredibly disgusting."

She bent down and poked something that looked like a half-eaten chocolate bar but then screamed when it began to move on it's own.

I started to scream as well as we both hugged each other in fear as we watched the supposedly "Chocolate bar" crawl away.

Once it was gone we both sighed in relief.

I got back up and dusted myself off as I began to walk towards the broom in the corner reluctantly, "Maybe..." I gulped. I touched the broom but then coughed as dust flew everywhere, "Get... started..."

Right when I lifted the broom up a blanket of cobwebs fell down on me and I screamed. The cobwebs tangled me up so I couldn't move. I started to hop around as Levy began to watch, "L-Levy-chan! HELP ME!"

"...nah... I'm good..."

"Your so me- KYA!"

I slipped on the might be chocolate bar that came crawling back, making me falling on my back. My back hit the bench getting some gum stuck to the back of my shirt. I smashed my head onto the bench seat as I moaned and rubbed my head.

Levy sighed as she watched me.

"This...is my worst nightmare..."

* * *

"That was horrible!" Levy whined, as she was grabbing a fistful of her blue hair with both of her hands. I looked at her and smiled as I saw some dirt and dust smudged on her right cheek.

I poked her cheek as she whined loudly, "You have something on your cheek Levy-chan!" I giggled.

she sighed, "Reeeally! This is so annoying!"

She brought the back of her right hand to rub her face. But just ended up smudging it even more.

She looked at me hopefully, "Is that better?"

I sweat-dropped, "Levy-chan you made it worse! I think you need to go wash it off at the bathroom.

She sighed throwing her hands up in the air frustrated, "NO WAY! I'm too tired and lazy!"

I giggled at my friends behavior, "You almost _never _complain. So I'm guessing your SUPER tired right?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "What do you think Lu-chan? Cause I've never been better!"

I laughed as I stopped in front of our classroom and reached for the door handle.

Levy gasped as she pulled my hand back sending us flying onto the ground and she covered my mouth, "Shh! Just listen!"

Levy got up and helped me. She walked up to the door and looked through the door crack. I did the same and my eyes widened in shock at what I heard.

"Hey... did you guys just hear something?"

Natsu sighed, "Your just being paranoid. I bet you were just freaked out after watching that supposedly scary horror movie last night weren't you Gajeel?"

Natsu smirked smugly as Gajeel got a tic appear over his head as he hissed, "Shut up Flame-brain! For your information I have enhanced hearing! And how do you even know if I watch movies at night? Do you stalk me or something!?"

"..."

Loke spoke his voise full of amusement, "No. Way!"

Jellal spoke, "YOU STALK GAJEEL!?"

"NO! Anyway let's just keep on going on with our first subject! Jeez!"

Jet scoffed, "Hah. Changing the subject."

"SHUT UP JET!"

Everybody laughed except for Natsu as he huffed and crossed his arms, "Anyway..."

Hibiki spoke, "Anyway. Who should be after Mira?"

Natsu spoke thinking, "Well... first is Mira, then Manaka, then Kanade, um..., Erza, Sakura, Yui, and then it's Cana, Levy, Chisaki, uh... hinata, Shiori, Haruka, Hikari, then Misaki!"

"Oh my god! That is absolutely perfect!" Lyon said snapping.

Loke spoke his chin resting on his right hand, "Mira is definitely the prettiest in the class!"

Levy spoke looking at Lucy her voice full of disgust, "There. ranking. girls... ugh..."

I just stood there, my eyes full of shock and fear, *How come I wasn't on the list? Am I that ugly!?*

Levy looked at me worriedly, "L-Lu-chan?"

Jellal spoke thoughtfully, "Hey... didn't we leave Lucy out?"

I clenched my teeth my heart heavy. My eyes were full of worry and concern as I totally ignored Levy's attempt on asking me what was wrong.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said not really caring, but then he smirked smugly, "Then she goes at the very bottom."

All the guys around Natsu laughed as he smirked and wrote it down on some piece of paper. My lips pressed into a dangerous line as my eyes started to narrow menacingly.

Ren spoke wiping his tears away from laughing, "I can't believe that you would put your own childhood friend at the very bottom!"

Natsu continued to look smug and tried to act cool, "Hey, you can't blame me. I mean Lucy isn't _that _pretty. Like she doesn't have _those things_ even when all the other girls do. I mean come on! Even Levy has bigger... things than Lucy! What do you guys think?"

At the word those things Natsu brought both of his hands to his chest and made a curving gesture.

A dark aura began to surround me. as my eyes turned pitch black. I raised my fist up and clenched it so tight there was a vein on it as a tic appeared over my head.

Gajeel nodded his eyes deep in thought as he cupped his chin in his right hand thoughtfully, "True... to be honest I can't believe that shrimp even has any of those... I always thought that Lucy would be bigger..., I guess I was wrong..."

Levy then got the same expression as I had, "_gajeel! _I will _so _kill you one day!" _  
_

(Levy was whispering that .)

*Ok! Offending me is pretty bad! BUT OFFENDING LEVY-CHAN ALSO! NATSU I WILL SO KILL YOU IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER PERVERTED-*

Natsu then nodded and made the same gesture he did earlier but made the... uh... _things were _a LOT bigger.

"I know right! Mira is like..., _huge!_"

*ALRIGHT THAT IS IT DRAGNEEL!*

All the boys started to laugh hysterically, I stood up and pulled the handle before Levy could stop me. I slammed open the door. All the boys expressions froze in their mid laugh as they're expression turned to a oh-shit-I'm-so-going-to-die-look. I smiled innocently, my right eye twitching. A dark aura began to cover me as I stomped to my desk, grabbed my pack, and turns towards all the boys my expression full of disgust. Levy began to follow me as she only looked at gajeel. Hurt and Anger written all over her face. Gajeel flinched as his face was immediately turned to guilt. Levy just scoffed as she stared angrily at the other boys.

I began to stomp towards the boys, they began to back away all of them scared out of their minds except for hopeless Natsu. He sat in his chair, his feet on his desk as he chewed a pocky stick, his expression bored. He was spinning a pencil in his right hand as he slowly looked at my face. He smirked smugly and began to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at his laughter as all the other boys stared at him like he was crazy. Natsu than wiped away a tear and looked at me smugly, "What's up Luce?" He raised his right hand in the air as if saying hi but not waving his hand, "Did you hear our conversation?" He dropped his hand as he grabbed another pocky stick.

Natsu's smug grin got wider as he raised an eyebrow looking at my... chest, "I guess it's a good thing though you know? After all we helped you out on what you needed to improve right? Maybe you should try taking a hint and drink some more milk."

I ground my teeth together as I scrunched my face in disgust. I allowed Natsu to see my face. It was covered in anger, hurt, frustration, and disgust. But what caught Natsu's eyes were that I was about to cry. Natsu's eyes widened as he began to speak, "Lu-"

I quickly grabbed the paper on his desk and began tearing it up. I let all the pieces of paper drop to the ground.

I growled, "Natsu Dragneel...!" I took a deep breath, my eyes beginning to get watery, "How stupid and hopeless can you get!? You are probably the most stupidest person alive to mess with a member of the Heartfillia family!"

My voice quivered, "Your the lowest of the low... actually never mind. All of you are!" I glared at all the boys all of their expressions turning into into guilt.

I then looked at Natsu with pure fury, "Luce I-"

I yelled in his face, "Sorry? Your sorry!? I don't give a crap Natsu! First you start judging girls just on their looks! Is that how you'll find a girlfriend!? Huh!? HUH!? Well I guess than your just a dirty little player! I can handle that much but Than you insult me and my friends! And than you start being perverted!? I hope you die someday!"

Right when I said that I tightened my fist so much a vein popped up as I punched Natsu straight in the face sending him to the ground.

Natsu looked up at me holding his jaw where I punched him his face blank, "Just so you know you stupid flame-brain you would be at the bottom of the girls class ranking too! You freaking ugly stupid giant jerk!"

I began to storm out of the room a tear trailing behind me as Natsu noticed his eyes widening, as Levy looked at the guys. Tears threatening to fall, her eyes furrowed down in fury, "You guys are the worst! I can't believe you would do that to Lu-Chan! And guess what? Why don't you guys just go find yourself some fan-girl and make out with them already! PERVERTS!"

Levy stomped out of the classroom calling my name.

The last thing I remembered was Natsu calling my name. as me and Levy ran out of the nearest exit and started running home together as we wiped our tears away.

*I can't believe I was humiliated so much! How can Natsu do that to me!? JERK! Poor Levy-chan too! Gajeel you BAKA!*

**(A/N: Baka means idiot or stupid.)**

* * *

I walked up to my gate panting heavily.

*I ran so fast with Levy-chan... I probably should've gone slower instead of faster when we separated...*

I pushed my gate open my throat dry as I swallowed.

I opened the front door as I began to climb up the stairs as my mom noticed me and spoke, "Okaeri!"

I said with no emotion, "Tadaima..."

**(A/N: Okaerini means welcome home. And tadaima means I'm home.)**

I walked into my bedroom and began to do my homework. I sighed and looked out the window my eyes widening as I saw Natsu running into his house than leaving with some money in his hands.

I began to feel curious, hurt, disgusted, and furious.

*But you know... he looked really nervous when he left...*

That's when I remembered what Levy said.

_"You guys are the worst! I can't believe you would do that to Lu-Chan! And guess what? Why don't you guys just go find yourself some fan-girl and make out with them already! PERVERTS!"_

My eyes narrowed down dangerously as I scoffed, *I bet he's just going to a date with some fan-girl...*

I began to ignore it and began doing my homework.

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

My eyes narrowed down in frustration,*AH! I CAN'T GET THIS ANSWER! STUPID MATH! I ALWAYS HATED IT!*

I slammed my face onto my desk in frustration as I stayed like that for a good 2 minuted.

Once I closed my eyes in hope I would get the answer my mom opened the door, "Lucy. Natsu is here to see you."

My mom was speaking gently probably figuring out what happened as I spoke coldly, "Tell him that I died or something."

My mom's eye brows furrowed in concern, "Lucy, I think you should really talk to him..."

I propped my head up my eyebrows furrowed downwards, "Fine! Tell him I went to Alaska!"

My eyes widened as Natsu spoke quickly to my mom, "Excuse me."

I groaned loudly.

As he just came walking into my room like he owned it. He turned to me as I narrowed my eyes and looked back at my homework writing down my answer.

My mom than muttered a quick, "Lucy be nice."

Natsu said a quick thanks as I just said ok.

"None of those excuses work since I've seen you so don't bother.

I completely ignored him as I worked on the next problem.

"Luce, look at me..."

"C'mon Luce... please don't be mad...!?"

I stopped moving as I tried to process what he was exactly trying to say. Don't be _mad?_ HOW CAN I NOT BE FUCKING MAD!?

I slammed my pencil down on the table, making somethings fall off, my expression full of anger, hurt, annoyance, and frustration.

I whirled my chair around so I faced him, "DON'T BE MAD!? HOW CAN I NO-"

Natsu stopped me by shoving a bunch of flowers into my face.

Once Natsu pulled them away a little more so I was able to see clearly my eyes widened in shock as I looked at them, "Roses...? What?"

Natsu sighed, "Do you like them?"

"Well-"

Natsu shoved the bouquet of roses into my hands as I began to look at them. I slowly lifted my head up as Natsu was looking to the right blushing while scratching his cheek.

A small smile began to form on my face as Natsu spoke, "I heard your mom say you liked them.. so... I..uh"

"Yes...?"

He cleared his throat and calmed down a little, but his blush was still there and he was still refusing to look at me, "I'm really sorry Luce. I didn't mean to hurt you... I was just joking around and trying to make my friends laugh... and instead I ended up being a big jerk towards you. Don't be mad... please?"

Natsu finally looked at me his face like a tomato with eyes and _salmon _or pink hair, "To be honest... I was really embarrassed to say this in front of the guys... but... I actually think... that your..."

He muttered really quickly, "I'm only saying this once Luce!"

He sputtered, "I actually think your really pretty! Prettier or as pretty as Mira!"

My eyes widened in shock, and My mouth fell open.

Natsu then stuttered, "Well... uh... i .. mean... like you know... the friend to friend kind of thing where they say your pretty or handsome... you know! Not like that mushy gushy stuff got it!"

I blushed feeling flustered as I took a deep breath my cheeks returning to their normal color as I picked up a rose and twirled it in my hand.

*That's probably the most romantic thing that he'll ever say in his life... hopeless stupid Natsu... no... I'm wrong... hopeless stupid me...*

I smiled and giggled as he frowned still blushing, "Hey!? What's so funny!?"

I smiled widely, "It's nothing."

I got up and skipped to my door cheerfully, "Do you wanna get some cookies? Me and my mom baked some last night."

Natsu smiled happily, "Yeah!"

I smiled and ran downstairs, "race ya!"

Natsu spoke, "Your on!"

That's when my mom shrieked, "NO RACING! IF YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL LUCY OR NATSU! I WILL GET ANGRY!"

Me and Natsu both jumped 5 feet into the air scared out of our minds.

"AYE!"

* * *

_Diary page 53: That might be the most romantic thing that Natsu will ever say. But little did I know... that years later someone would come along and get even more romantic words from Natsu than me. Yet I still held on to that sliver of hope from when he said that I was pretty. I'm still as hopeless as ever._

* * *

**OK guys! That's the end for this chapter! Again I am so sorry for the late update! I was really lazy. and... tired.. lol. So please review! Feel free to ask questions and other stuff!**

**Oh yeah! And when ever you guys review I'll just reply right here:**

**PsychoRien: Yeah I just gave you an update XD and thanks. I'll be sure to continue this story!**

**guest:Thanks! I didn't really think it was that cute though...**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha: LOL :)**

**And yeah! BI!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**And keep a look out for my new story! It's called I need a Miracle. It's a Nalu and Rowen so... yeah! I'll try to finish the first chapter as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5: 7th grade part 1

**Hey guys! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and other stuff!**

**And here are my reply's to the peeps that reviewed last chapter!**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha: Violent much? Lol**

**Baka-Bunny-Senpai: Thanks for the constructive criticism! It helps me improve as a writer! And I was thinking about that but I got to lazy,so yeah... and here's the next chappie :3**

**amulet2579: Thanks for the compliment! Yeah ikr! Natsu your such a butt face! Natsu:HEY! Me:jk! Anyway yeah things got better so... yeah! haha you called Lucy pretty! Even prettier than Mira!**

**Natsu: *blushes* Shut up! It was to make her feel better!**

**Me: Sure... whatever you say... *sigh***

**So I'm just going to get on with the story now! CYA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

**_But no matter how much I was hurt, I knew that I still liked you,_**

**_Hoping that I would have a chance..._**

**_Even in seventh grade when you called her beautiful..._**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stood in front of Natsu's house for about 5 minutes not doing anything.

*Should I ring the doorbell? I probably should, I look so stupid just standing here.*

I lifted my finger but than hesitated as I rung the doorbell, my throat dry.

I heard some footsteps coming from inside the house as I shifted my school bag uncomfortably.

I inhaled sharply as the door opened...

"Hi Lucy, Natsu's up stairs." Igneel was dressed in the same tank top and shorts when I first met him and nodded releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I felt disappointed as I stepped into the house, "Thanks Igneel."

He nodded, "No problem."

I slowly looked at the stairs as Igneel closed the door and went into the kitchen.

I slowly walked to the stairs my breath becoming ragged, *Why am I so nervous anyway?*

Oh yeah, now I remember. Me and Natsu have almost _never _spoke to each other since that day he called me pretty. Mainly because I was still embarrassed. How childish. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I turned right and reached the first door that came my way. I slowly lifted my hand to reach the doorknob but than it stopped before I could touch it, I hesitated but then gathered up my courage, *You got this Lucy! Like come on! Your just opening a fucking door!*

Yeah, since 5th grade I began to swear but not a lot. I peered into the room cautiously and I saw Natsu sitting on the lower part of his bunk bed pulling on a white v-neck. I stood there my eyes widening as I blushed unable to move. Natsu noticed me, "Oh hey Lu-"

I snapped out of my trance, gave out a strange yelp and slammed the door shut quickly, and loudly, *I can't believe I just stood there like an idiot!* I put my back against his door, held my heart, and began to breathe slower, my heart beat began to go back to it's normal pace as I turned back around to open the door again. This time Natsu was putting on his outer black jacket to his junior high uniform. He left it unbuttoned as he looked at me and sighed, "Why did you freak out like that?"

I blushed angrily and pouted, "Hey! I couldn't help it! It's not everyday you see a half naked boy!"

His face was left neutral as he shook his head and sighed again. Natsu's eyes skimmed over me quickly and spoke, "You look good."

My uniform was a sailor uniform with a blue skirt and a red ribbon. I had my hair in a high ponytail too. Even though i knew he said it just to be nice, I felt my face grow hot at the compliment, "T-Thanks..., You look good in that too." He spoke a quick thanks before patting his chest, "It seems you're finally growing Luce."

I glared at him but his face remained emotionless. I began to get worried as I stared at him with my eyes full or worry. *Natsu hasn't smiled in the last few months... Not even when he was with his friends. Not to mention he lost his sense of humor.*

Natsu grabbed his school bag off his bed as I clapped my hands together in front of me, my eyebrows turned upwards in a attempt to give him at least _some _emotion. "Congrats on joining the baseball club."

Natsu brushed past me not even looking at me, "Thanks, Congrats on joining the tennis club."

I turned looked at him sadly, *He didn't even look at me, much less show any emotion.*

I quickly followed him, not knowing what to say anymore. Once Natsu put on his shoes and opened the door he spoke not looking back, "See ya old man," Natsu held the door open for me as I hopped out his house, I looked at him with concern as we began to walk, "Your not going to eat anything?"

Natsu didn't bother to look at me, "You did bring something for me right?"

I mildly blushed as I opened my bag and brought out a piece of bread coated with honey and wrapped in a tissue, "Um... yeah, here."

He finally looked at me and than my hands as he reached out for it, his hands brushing mine as he spoke, "Thanks, Luce."

He opened the gate to his house and closed it as he began to chew on the bread, making his cheeks poof out. I studied Natsu's face as I began to look at it and blinked, *Natsu's gotten so much more mature than me, The aura around him seems so intense and mature.*

That's what made all of the girls faun over Natsu, it was so ridiculously annoying. Near the end of sixth grade, Natsu had almost all of the girls drooling over him. I was certain that he would be the king of the school again. After all there wasn't anybody that could be as intimidating as Natsu. He was the baseball star, Natsu Dragneel, the onyx-eyed, pink haired, 'absolutely hot and cool' boy. If you made eye contact with him, he would keep on looking until you looked away. If you smile at him first, than he'll smile back. Say hello to him first, he'll say it back. He would only notice you, if you got him to notice you. And if you didn't, it would be like that your entire existence was never there. He would just walk down the hallway, with a baseball bat. Completely ignoring your hot stares.

But that wasn't the reason I fell in love with Natsu. Sure I was completely addicted to his looks, but the Natsu Dragneel I fell in love with was funny, not emotionless at all. I've seen the side of him where almost nobody knew, his gentle side, his soft side, the times where he was _actually _sweet, when he was cute and funny, and his annoying dense side- the part of him that made him who he was, until a couple of months ago where he turned emo for some random reason.

I was still studying Natsu's face deep in though as he finished the last of his bread. Not noticing me staring at him at all. To be honest _I _didn't even know I was staring at him, since I was so deep in thought until-

"Yo flame-brain!" Gajeel came running up to us smirking as he slung his right arm over Natsu's right shoulder. And then my eyes widened as I saw Natsu smirk. Yes he _smirked_. *How come I couldn't make him smirk but Gajeel could!? I guess I'm not that important in his life...* "Hey metal face don't call me that!" Natsu and Gajeel began to talk as I began to get depressed from being a background object... _again_, until I heard someone say my name, "Lu-chan!" Levy came running up to me pushing me to the side cheerfully yet playfully and gently. I immediately brightened up seeing as Levy just saved me from being Lonely. I spoke cheerfully, "Hi Lecy-chan!" as I smiled. We were really behind from Natsu and Gajeel, as Levy spoke noticing I was staring at the pair talking, "Let's catch up to them ok Lu-chan?" I nodded, "Yeah." We began to ran towards them and stopped when I was right next to Natsu.

"Baseball's gonna be a lot more interesting now huh flame-brain?"

"Yeah! Now I can beat your face in rivet-face! I also heard there was this awesome sen-pai that is totally awesome at doing the curveball!"

I spared them a glance as I began to look at Levy smiling gently as the girl began to giggle for some reason. Then I noticed that she was giving me a smug look and a question mark appeared over my head. Then I looked at my arm that was almost touching Natsu's making me blush profusely as I wanted to pull away. Natsu didn't notice but then I looked at Levy who was still giving me a smug look as I hissed flustered, "Give me some room! Levy-chan!"

Then Levy spoke teasingly with a cat mouth, what a troll, "Yada."

**(A/N: Yada means no. Lol.)**

I was about to start arguing but than Levy pushed me lightly as I bumped into Natsu lightly. He looked at me with a blank face, "Oh, Hi Luce. Didn't notice ya."

I began to feel immediately hurt as I tried a nervous laugh and spoke, "Uh.. ah.. yeah." Then I realized this was my perfect chance to start a conversation, "So uh, Natsu, you don't seem that happy to be joining junior high."

Natsu took a deep breath and looked forward sighing, "Yeah, cause there's no one new to look forward to."

"I'm pretty sure your going to make a lot of new friends Natsu."

Natsu shook his head scratching his head nonchalantly, "I meant girls luce, _girls._"

i began to feel hurt, *Of course he means girls. After all he is popular. And he just said it, I just started puberty. Of course I'm ugly compared to the rest. But you know Natsu, for once you could consider girls inner beauty instead of outer! You stupid- ugh, what am I kidding. Who would like me for me except for my friends.*

Gajeel shook his head, "So even Natsu worries about that stuff."

Levy finished sighing, "The king of the school..."

Natsu shrugged, "Well you know I am getting at the age."

I didn't say anything as I stared at the ground painfully.

I slowly glanced at Natsu after we rounded a corner, his spiky pink hair rustling in the wind. My eyes widened as I realized how cool and handsome he looked with that cool expression on his face when the wind was blowing his hair back, I began to blush as I quickly looked at the ground again and I began to become depressed again, *Face it Lucy, Just stop chasing him already... I have no chance... wait a second...! What am I talking about!? I don't know until I try right! Oh what am I kidding..* I sighed and looked forward at the sea of middle school students, *I'll never have a chance, but I can still hope right?*

A flurry of cherry blossoms, each petal long and thick, and also vibrantly pink, flew into our vision. Once the breeze started dying down The beautiful Sakura trees came into view. My eyes widened than sparkled at the prettiness of the trees as I muttered a wow and Levy nodded in agreement, "I know right!"

That's when I began to be cheerful again, "Hey Natsu! Will we go to the cherry blossom viewing together ag-"

My eyes widened as I realized that he was completely ignoring me. His eyes sparkled as he stared at something in front of us. Dramatically, the breeze blew again making his hair ruffle once again and as I turned to see what he was looking at, the cherry blossom petals blocked my view again. and when they died down my eyes widened as my eye brows furrowed down in shock.

I saw a girl that was the same age as us, walking with her friends up the hill that led to our school. Her hair was a beautiful white like snow, it stopped at her shoulders perfectly complimenting her face. her eyes were a bit hard to see but they were a gorgeous blue that sparkled. Her uniform suited her a lot more than it did to me, the shirt was just a little loose, and her arms and legs matched a model's. And her smooth looking white skin stood out in the courtyard. A lot of guys were staring at her, so to put it simply- she's beautiful and breath taking.

Natsu's eyes were wide and his eyes sparkled a bit as he muttered breathlessly, "She's beautiful..." My eyes widened and my heart felt like it's been stabbed. Those two words that could have been _so _insignificant, were suddenly one of the most important words that I've ever hear in my entire life.

*Is this... really happening...? Did he just call that girl beautiful...? But that sparkle in his eyes as he said it... I can't disagree..., but... it hurts... a lot. damn it... why is love such a bitch..."

Baseball star Natsu, Cool Natsu, Funny Natsu, Sly Natsu, Emotionless Natsu, has never, _never _said a girl was beautiful before. His eyes would brush over the tons of females surrounding him, taking in their presence, but not once, _once_ had he ever complimented any on them. Sure he's called me pretty, but that was a friend to friend kind of thing. He said it himself, not to mention that it was just to make me feel better.

Gajeel looked at Natsu and smirked, "Say something?"

Natsu blinked finally snapping out of the trance after looking at the beautiful girl and turning to face Gajeel, "Oh, nothing."

That's when a voice boomed across the courtyard, "First years! Come to the auditorium for the ceremony! You may see which class you are placed in after the ceremony!"

Natsu began to head towards the auditorium as Natsu said a quick, "Come on." to gajeel. I looked at the ground sadly as I felt my heart throb and I grabbed Levy's head and gave it a squeeze making her look at me quickly worried. I refused to look at her as I dragged her after Natsu.

As we entered the building the air instantly felt cool, and at the perfect temperature. Everybody looked cheerful as girls ran up to each other and gave each other hugs and laughed and giggled together. All the guys clapped each other on the back and whispered and looked at all the cute girls.

"Natsu-kun!" A orange haired girl squealed as she looked at Natsu. Natsu looked at her but didn't smile. He continued making his way to seats in the auditorium as I reluctantly followed with Levy still holding my hand and looking at me worriedly.

I heard all the girls squeal at Natsu and some at Gajeel but I ignored them as I continued to look at the ground my eyes full of pain.

"Hey aren't those two boys cute!?"

'Squeal!' "I know right! but I prefer the one with pink hair! His eyes are so dreamy!"

"Aren't they in the baseball club!? No wonder! I might faint! Squee!"

"I wonder what they're names are!"

I clenched my teeth together as Levy squeezed my hand tighter, *Will you stupid fan-girls just shut up already! Your so annoying!*

Natsu sat down in some seats and looked at the stage crossing his arms. He caught a girl with pretty platinum hair staring at him and he stared back. The girl broke the stare embarrassed and blushing as all of her friends looked at her jealously as some teased her.

Gajeel began to complain, "Jesus christ! Why are they so annoying!"

Natsu sighed, "Shut up, If Jellal were here than there would be even more squealing."

Gajeel scoffed laying his head on his right hand, "Speaking of Jellal where is that bastard anyway?"

That's when we heard some more squeals coming from the left as me, Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu stared in that direction.

"Hey is that Jellal!? He was one of the hottest boys in 6th grade!"

"HEY! Your right! His blue hair makes him look so cute yet cool at the same time!"

I swear-dropped, "How does blue hair make you cute!?"

Gajeel than smirked, "So that's where the bastard went."

Natsu than smirked, "See. Told you that he was popular."

Natsu and Gajeel's made the girls around us coo and squeal even louder making me want to scream.

gajeel sat next to Natsu as I sat behind the two with levy beside me. I stared at the back of Natsu's head. My eyebrows furrowed upwards, *Why do you have to be so popular!*

All of the girls around Natsu and Gajeel began glancing at them as Gajeel shot them glances making them gush and Natsu ignoring them completely. Or he was just to oblivious and stupid.

The room became dark as the stage lit up and the students chatter began to quiet down as Levy continued to look at me worriedly and then glanced at Gajeel as she noticed that there were still girls looking at the two boys. She sighed and squeezed my hand again. Then a tall guy with glasses came walking on to the stage.

He looked at the first-year audience and smiled and then spoke into the microphone on the podium, "Kunichiwa Minna! I am Kitamura! And my first name is Yusaku! I am your student council vice-"

Then a girl with blue hair came popping up from behind the podium, "And I am your student council president!"

Kitamura's face then looked shocked, "Oh, I didn't know you were there president, So your doing the welcoming speech after all?"

Then the president spoke with a microphone in her hand that somehow magically appeared, "Yup! My name is Kano Sumire!"

**(A/N: In japan they say there last name's first so Sumire is her first name :)**

She then looked at the first years as Kitamura stepped back from the podium and next to the president, "Hello everybody! I'm two years older then you so I'm your sen-pai!"

Everybody in the crowd sweat dropped, and thought, *YEAH! WE KNOW THAT YOUR OUR SEN-PAI!*

Then she spoke seriously, "Alright, so I'm suppose to tell you about how your supposed to study hard, be on time, and all that boring stupid stuff. But the reason why I popped up was not to tell you that."

Then Kitamura sweat dropped and sighed face palming. The president ignored him, "I just wanted to tell you that since you guys are spending three years here that you should enjoy it to the fullest and have lots of fun!"

The pres smiled earning a lot of the people to smile back and then she winked playfully, "And I also have a surprise for the girls out their! Did you know that somebody in your grade got into the student council? He got to be the treasurer! And just so you know he's super cool and not to mention... HOT! So girls be prepared! I forgot what his name was though..."

Everybody sweat-dropped again.

That's when Kitamura sweat dropped and spoke to the microphone on the podium, "His name is Gray Fullbuster, president."

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

The president then smiled, "Right! I totally knew that!"

I sighed, *Something told me that she didn't know that, I guess I can read minds or something.*

That's when the student president motioned to the right wing of the auditorium, "And he's over here ladies!"

That's when a boy with black hair and black eyes walked onto the stage. He was wearing a white tank top his jacket unbuttoned like Natsu, his hands were shoved into his pockets. He sighed then looked at the crowd warily and smiled. Immediately a whisper broke out through out the girls as all the guys looked at him jealously. That's when Gajeel whispered in Natsu's ear, "I guess we're not the only ones popular with the ladies including the other guys, you got some competition here Natsu."

Natsu glared at Gajeel and pushed his face away. He then looked cautiously at the guy who stood on the stage. His eyes narrowing in suspicion.

My reaction to the new guy standing on the stage however was different from the rest of this girls, My eyes widened as I stared at the guy. I zoned out as Levy had the almost same reaction as me.

I didn't hear the rest of the words the president said since I wasn't paying attention. I was staring off into space or something.

When the ceremony finally ended I rushed out of the auditorium glad that it was finally over. I was trying to follow Natsu as he gracefully weaved in and out between the people and got separated from Gajeel. I purposefully lost Levy to try and catch up with Natsu but I just ended up bumping into people.

Finally Natsu reached the doorway and I was a few steps behind him. But I suddenly froze, There she was, the really pretty girl. She was walking with and laughing with Mira. I saw Natsu see her and walk so he was just behind of her, so if she turned around she would be directly facing Natsu. I felt my heart get stabbed but kept on going. When I was about 2 steps behind Natsu my phone buzzed from getting a new text, making the girl with white hair jump. She stopped walking and so did Mira. The white haired girl looked at her bag and muttered, "Was that my phone? I thought I turned it off..."

Natsu didn't expect this to happen and before he could stop he walked straight into her, making her drop her bags, where the things inside clattered. The girl turned around her and Natsu stare at her bag.

"Sorry..." Natsu muttered. His poker face on. The girls looked at Natsu before the white haired beauty started to lightly shakie her head, "it's fine. It was my fault for stopping all of a sudden."

Natsu ignored her and bent down to pickup her pack and handed it to her. She looked at his hand for a second then took it and spoke quizzically, "Thanks..."

Natsu said absentmindedly, "No problem."

Than Mira smiled, "Hi Natsu! Long time no see."

Natsu blinked than spoke, "Yeah."

Mira than pointed at the girl, "This is my cousin, her name is Lisanna."

Natsu than looked at Lisanna, "Nice to meet you Lisanna."

He than smiled and pointed at her, "You look good in that uniform, You look cute."

Than Natsu pushed past her, and walked away.

I could see Lisanna blush as Mira giggled. I just stood there in complete shock. I couldn't believe it... Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, the one who _never _smiles unless you smile actually smiled to someone first. My heart was throbbing extremely painfully now. I watched as Lisanna and Mira walked away laughing.

I opened my bag and brought out my phone. I checked the text I received and just as expected it was from Levy.

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan! Where the heck did you go DX! YOUR SCARING ME TO DEATH! I'M ALSO SUFFOCATING IN THE CROWDS! HELP ME!]

I immediately felt guilty, Levy was a small person not to mention that she used to be picked on. She was also really shy and got scared and overpowered very easily.

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: I'm sorry Levy-chan! I got lost in the crowd! I'm suffocating too!]

Then Lucy turned to Natsu as she began to walk by her self, worried.

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: Natsu where the heck are u!]

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: Y?]

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: Natsu! We always go 2 look at which classes we're in 2gether!]

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: ...Really?]

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: Yes! Now tell me!]

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: What?]

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: WHERE ARE U!?]

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: Going to class...]

I began to glare at my phone stomping towards the board where most of the students were gathered. I continued to glare thinking about typing something "naughty" to Natsu. I sighed and decided to just give up.

*Why did you just _have _to get more hopeless each time I fall more in love with you!? ARGH! This is so frustrating!*

I put my phone into my bag as I just began to shove people through to make my way to the board. At this rate I didn't care what other people thought of me Because I was definitely not in the mood and didn't really care at the time being.

I went to the H's and looked for my name. I saw my name in Class D. My eyes widened as I began to search the rest of the board. I looked through the D's. No Dragneel = No Natsu. I cursed under my breath as I began looking through the M's. No McGarden, No Levy. I began to desperately look through the S's. No Scarlet! That meant no Erza! I almost screamed in frustration. But there was one more chance, *come on! PLEASE GOD LET HER BE IN MY CLASS!*

I began to Look through the A's, and then I immediately became depressed, no Alberona, No Cana. So that was ALL of my friends out and Natsu, my crush. Just great, I was all alone.

Then my phone beeped shocking me, I began to walk out of the crowd of kids heading for my class.

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: I can't believe it!]

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: What is it?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Erza and Cana have the same classes together! But me and you don't have the same classes with anybody!]

I sighed, [Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: I already know Levy-chan, :C Which class are you in?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: ...um...]

My eyes widened in shock as my heart began to pound faster, Levy only said um in the most horrible situations. When she was unsure about something, and that almost _never _happened. Ok may be I was overreacting just a _little..._ OK! A LOT!

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: Levy!? Is something wrong!?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan..., your not going to like this. Natsu's in my class...]

My heart calmed down as I sighed in relied

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: T_T what does that have to do with anything?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: and so is Mira...]

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: T_T that doesn't matter to me. It's not like Mira is going to make out with Natsu... right?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: That's not it! Mira's cousin is also in my class and Natsu is SUPER interested in Mira's cousin!]

I dropped my phone, almost breaking the screen. People looked at me and other's just ignored me as they walked around my motionless body muttering how annoying I was. But I didn't give a fuck about that, at the time being, I couldn't breathe anymore, my thoughts were stopped, My heart was pounding, and my head felt dizzy, but I gathered up the courage and trembled as I began to text Levy back,

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: What's her name?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: I think it's Lisanna... I'm not sure though...]

I felt horrible right now, Like I just wanted to go home and cry, this was definitely the worst day ever. Period.

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: What class are you in Levy-chan!?]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: uh, Class A.]

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies:...thanks, bi...]

Before Levy could reply I shut my phone shut staring at it, feeling like I wanted to cry. Today was going to be a long day... how wonderful...

That's when a teacher with short purple hair and a kind looking face came up to me with the name tag named, KINANA walked by smiling gently, "Phone's away please!"

I nodded and put my phone away as I dragged my feet to my classroom depressed.

I knew one thing already though, Class D was VERY far away from Class A so I couldn't even stop by to say hi to my best friend and childhood friend. Wonderful, I didn't even know which class Erza and Cana are in either.

Once I saw Class-D I began to walk to the door way and started to inspect the entire room. I immediately saw all the groups of people, all of the popular kids-girls and boys, the sporty girls, the sporty guys, the class clowns, the geeks/nerds, The snobby girls, the weirdos, the pretty girls, the Bookworms, the shy people, and the cool people- What I mean by that is that their fairly normal, but their funny, cute, and smart.

I felt completely discouraged, I didn't fit into any of the categories, Did I also mention that I suck at making friends? Oh yeah, I already said that. I watched as everybody talked to each other, just great. All of her classmates knew each other and nobody here was anybody that she knew. And if she did know somebody they were either in the popular group, snobby and so on.

I didn't exactly know what to do as I just stood there at the doorway. My eyebrows turned up in despair, loneliness, and worry.

"You know if your just going to stand there why don't you go somewhere else?" I heard a smooth, yet cool voice that sent shivers down my spine that made me jump. I turned around to be face-to-face to the new treasurer, Gray Fullbuster I think. Up close he looked a lot better than he did far away. He had Jet black raven hair and eyes that were like oblivion. He had the same intimidating aura as Natsu but something about him also made him feel not hostile. He was wearing what I saw him wearing on the stage and he had his school bug lazily slung over his right shoulder with his right hand, his right wrist lazily plopped onto it. His left hand was shoved into his pocket and his expression? Let's just say that it spoke, "Get the fuck out of the way."

I found my self becoming scared of the intimidating aura he was giving out and looked at the right ground nervously jumping away from the doorway blushing, "S-Sorry." Why was I blushing? Not because he looked cool even though he did. Because that I felt completely embarrassed to just have made the worst first impression ever by upsetting the new rival of Natsu in becoming the king of the school for the 7th graders.

That's when I blond muscular boy spoke, "Yo! Gray!"

The voice caught Gray's attention as he walked over to the sports guys group, "Oi Laxus! I didn't know you were in the same class as me!"

All the girls in the classroom broke into whispers some glaring and whispering at me.

"OMG! That's Gray! He has so...ah!" I heard a pink haired girl whisper to her friend with black hair as she nodded.

Gray walked past all of the girls like they were never talking about him as he went up to the other guys as he fist bumped a bunch of guys from different groups.

I decided that it I didn't want to be labeled the stalker of Gray Fullbuster that I should just stop putting my nose into his business and just find out where my seat was already. I can't believe that's not even the first thing that I thought of doing.

I walked over to the papers on a desk and snatched one from the pile, listing where all of the desks were and where I sat. I brightened up once I saw that I had the seat right next to the window, It was perfect since I loved seeing scenery and nature.

I walked over to my seat with a small smile plastered on my face, as I sat my pack neatly onto my desk and opened my pack before sitting down I felt someone bump into me, My eyes widened as I then felt something cold, wet and sticky trickling down the back of my neck into my new washed uniform.

That's when I heard giggles, snickers, gasps, and whispers before I fearfully turned around. There was gray, his right hand holding a box of orange juice as the other hand was shoved into his pocket. He had a poker face on like Natsu as he then sighed and shrugged looking at me straight in the eyes, "It'll come out sooner or later, you have a knack of getting in the way of things huh? Maybe next time you shouldn't just dawdle in the way, maybe you can get into the way of getting that juice out."

I had a blank look on my face- HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO REPLY TO THAT!?

I racked my brain and fought for something to say,

If I was Levy, "U-um..., sorry... I uh.. well... I'm really sorry and I'll get you a new box of juice if you want and I'll take your advice..."

If I was Mira, "I'm so sorry for being so careless, I'll watch out next time okay? Nice to meet you!" Then smile innocently and get a instant apology because she was so damn cute unlike me. Which was so unfair, but I deserved it, I'm a jerk and she's an angel...

If I was Cana, "Wow not even an apology you bitch, Now listen here buddy your getting me a new fucking uniform sooner or later! Now get the fuck out of my site!"

If I was Erza, I would stare him down evilly until he shivered and gave an apology begging on his knees to live.

If I was Natsu, Give him a complete pokerface until all the girls joined my side and force Gray to give me an apology.

If I was anybody else, "You know! You couls be at least a bit nicer you big jerk! How are you supposed to be a fucking treasurer when all you can do is be a dick? Now you buying me a fucking shirt GOT IT!?"

If I was me? I would be so ticked off that I would just straight up punch him in the gut then kick his balls, after that I would slap him and step on his stomach. Then I would say, "You know what? Your not as bad as I thought, let's be friends!" Smile evily until he gets scared an run away. Then i would sit back in my chair and stare at the scenery through the window.

What I actually did in real life was completely embarrasing, I blushed and began looking in random direction, "U-um, uh, I g-gotta go! Bye!"

Then I ran out the door just letting my feet taking me where ever.

* * *

I sat in the largest stall which was furthest away from the door. I was breathing heavily as I tried to calm my face down from all of the embarrassment. Today was going even worse than I had thought.

The juice dried up leaving me all sticky and feeling disgusting. I heard a beep coming from the right and looked, I was shocked to find my school pack there. Wow what a chance of luck.

I opened my bag and brought out my phone looking at the new text message I got.

[BeautifulScarletErza: Lucy where are u? The Class-D teacher just came in running screaming saying something like, "LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS MISSING! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! THIS IS AN URGENT EMERGENCY!" So where the heck are u?]

I ignored the text message sighing. She didn't want to say anything, she just wanted this god damn day to be over already.

She was barraged with two more messages as she checked them

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan! THIS IS THE LIKE 3RD TIME THIS DAY! STOP MAKING ME WORRY AND TELL ME WHERE U R! ARGH!]

[IWantToBe21CanaAlberona: Hey lucy where the heck are u? The teachers are screaming and running in the halls freaking out about u being kidnapped. Just get your sorry ass over to class already, jeez]

*EASY FOR U TO SAY!*

Lucy sighed as she slumped against the wall receiving yet ANOTHER text message,

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: LU-CHAN! I'LL GET ANGRY! NOW TELL WHERE YOU ARE FOR FUCKING SAKE!]

I still didn't answer. I knew that when Levy swore she was really angry or worried. But I still didn't feel like texting. I was scared that someone would ruin my day for me even more.

My phone buzzed again and I didn't bother to check it this time.

But then it buzzed again. and again.

then 10 minutes later I got like 10 messages at the same fucking time almost spazzing the fuck out of my phone. I grabbed it angry that my friends were so persistent but glad at the same time, they really did care about me.

I began to check the first message I had got.

[IWantToBe21CanaAlberona: Seriously Lucy! Where are u! U're starting to make me worry!]

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan! You're really scaring me! Just answer sombody already!]

[BeautifulScarletErza: Lucy! I WILL HURT U ONCE I FIND U IF U DON'T COME OUT!]

NOW I was scared. But my stubborness still kept me stuck to my place.

Than I decided to check the 10 messages I got all at once.

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan! You're going to make me cry! Please just come out already! I feel like u really did get kidnapped!]

That particular message made me feel extremely guilty.

[BeautifulScarletErza: Lucy you're really scaring us if we probably don't sound like it! Come out already!]

[IWantToBe21CanaAlberona: Ok Lucy! You're going to make me die before I can even try alcohol because I am worrying to death! SO PLEASE COME OUT AND STOP SCARING US!]

[BeautifulScarletErza: Lucy! At least answer us to tell us if you're alright!]

[IWantToBe21CanaAlberona: Now I'm wondering if u really did get kidnapped so just answer us already!

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: Where r u?]

I shot straight up, I couldn't believe that he sent me a text. I didn't respond and checked the rest of the texts quickly.

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan! Answer me! Ohnegai!]

**(A/N: Ohnegai means please in japanese )**

[BeautifulScarletErza: Lucy!]

[IWantToBe21CanaAlberona: LUCY!]

My eyes narrowed, I kept on getting new texts before I could finish reading the old ones.

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: Luce come on, where are u.]

My heart skipped a beat again, that was the longest message he has ever sent, I pondered on sending him a message back but than my pride and stubbornness kept me from doing so.

[TheAwesomestSoonToBeAuthorLevyMcgarden: Lu-chan,,,]

[HotLikeFireNatsuDragneel: Ok Lucy, I'm not joking right now, Levy is about to cry and she's been staring at her phone the whole time, answer me or I''ll go find u myself, ]

I really did want Natsu to just come and find me, but I knew that he would just be annoyed and pissed, he wouldn't be worried or relieved, and I couldn't stop myself from texting everybody that was Natsu, Levy, Cana and Erza.

[Lucyheartandadorablepuppies: I'm in the second floor girls bathroom.]

I didn't get a response as in less than 20 seconds the door flung open and people screamed my name, "LUCY!"

I got up and before I could open the stall door I was in my friends and possibly Natsu went hysterical, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE U!?"

"COME OUT U BITCH!"

"LU-CHAN! YOU JERK!"

I opened the stall door as quickly as I could as I looked at the ground feeling guilty.

Erza and Cana were staring at me like they wanted to murder me. Levy instead ran up to me and hugged me, "Lu-chan! Why weren't u responding!"

I looked sorry at Cana and Erza as I hugged Levy back and spoke, "Sorry guys, I've been having an awful day..., and let's just say that I didn't want to go to school anymore..."

Erza was about to say something and so was Cana before Levy interrupted them, "Huh? Lu-chan? The back of your uniform is sticky...!"

I pulled away from Levy and sighed then smiled sadly, "Yeah. Let's just say that somebody spilled orange juice all over me."

Erza then gave me a death glare speaking menacingly, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU."

I shivered as Cana spoke to Erza, "Calm down Erza you're scaring Lucy."

Erza calmed down a little but still looked at me angrily as I sweat-dropped and spoke, "It's fine Erza, I don't think ya wanna fight the treasurer..."

Cana looked totally surprised as an evil aura surrounded Erza and a evil smirk replaced her lips and her eyes shined evilly scaring the shit out of me, "Soka, so it was the treasurer that did this to you huh!? WELL HE'S GONNA DIE BY MY HAND!" Erza clenched her fist extremely tight as she kept the same expression and aura.

While Erza was doing that Cana looked totally shocked as she looked at me, "WHAT!? Gray did that to you!? I can't believe it! And I thought he was a good person!? Dang it! I was thinking of asking him out sometime! UGH! STUPID POPULAR GUYS!"

That's when Levy screamed blasting my ear drum since she was standing right next to me, "CANA! ERZA THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS! UGH! First we have to find Lu-chan something to wear! Than we can worry about Fullbuster later!"

Erza sighed finally calming down and muttered, "I knew there was something wrong with that face when he gave that smile!"

Cana just sighed in dissapointment and pointed at my bag, "Levy's right, Lucy why didn't you just change into your gym shirt though? Haven't you thought of that?"

I stomped back into the stall thinking of how much of an idiot I am, *No I haven't thought of that..."

* * *

Me and my friends left the bathroom as we all gave our goodbye's and farewell's. They all ran back to their classrooms since they were all late to class. I ran back to my class with my pack slung over my shoulder.

Once I opened the door somebody pounced on me scaring me so much I couldn't scream. The lady looked at me seriously, "Are you Lucy Heartfillia!?"

I nodded slowly, as she sighed. And I realized she looked a lot like Kinana with the short purple hair... oh wait. She was Kinana.

"Phew! U scared me! I'm glad the principal was right! So you weren't kidnapped."

She than smiled like nothing happened, "Will you please go to your seat Heartfillia-chan?"

I nodded returning the smile as I walked to my seat taking a deep breath as some people stared at me. Once I opened my eyes I saw Gray sitting in the seat behind me as I stiffened and my eye twitched.

I was pretty sure his name didn't start with a H or I.

That's when the teacher noticed me stiffen as she went up to the chalkboard, "Oh, Fullbuster-kun was talking too much in his seat, so I hope you don't mind me putting him in the seat behind you do you?"

I put on a forced smile, "I'm perfectly fine with it . I was just a little shocked that's all."

The teacher than smiled back as she began to erase the chalkboard.

I sat down in my seat as I looked out the window. I focused on Gray in the corner of my eye just waiting for the popular snobby kid he was to tease me in front of the entire class, but he didn't. He left me alone, let alone he didn't even look at me at all, refusing to acknowledge the girl he just spilled his stupid shit beverage on, and had just entered the room with a completely different shirt.

Oh my fucking god, What a fucking dick.

* * *

**Well there you guys go! That's 7,530 words right there so I hope you enjoyed! Please review and constructed criticism is also welcome! After this I'm going to update my other story and then back to this one so I'll be switching each time! Sorry for making you guys wait! Thanks your for reading!**

**And stars is out!**


	6. Chapter 6: 7th grade part 2

**Hi Everybody! Stars is back with this story!**

**I am so sorry for making you wait but during that... month? Idk how long, I created two new story's and also updated I Need A Miracle so... yay!**

**Erza: I'm glad I finally popped up in this story.**

**Me: Me too.**

**Lucy: You know... why am I chasing after Natsu?**

**Natsu: Because I'm damn hot!**

**Gray: Tch, like the woman would be chasing a flame brain like u.**

**Natsu: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? AT LEAST I'M NOT PERVERTED!**

**Gray: I AM NOT PERVERTED!**

**Natsu: Says the stripper.**

**Gray: All the ladies like looking at these abs! That's the only reason! And plus your the perverted one! Always barging into Lucy's house!**

**Natsu: YOU DO IT TOO DROOPY EYES!**

**Gray: NOT AS MUCH AS YOU SQUINTY EYES!**

**Erza: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! *Slams there heads into each other.***

**Lucy: *sigh* I think both of you are perverted!**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**Prologue chapter 6: Seventh grade, part 2**

"Ok everybody! Class is dismissed!"

The bell rang as Ms. Kinana said those words. I shoved my books and pencil into my bag sloppily, and stood up. It was a Friday and I was looking forward to the weekend.

Weekends= freedom, friends, and... Natsu.

I ran out of the classroom in hopes of meeting up with Cana, Levy, and Erza. It's been the tenth week since the start of school, and I still haven't made a single friend in class.

*Talk about being anti-social...* I sighed.

I looked down in sadness, staring at the ground as I made twists and turns to go to our special meeting spot that me and my friends came up with.

*Lisanna strauss huh...*

I pushed out of one of the school exit doors and ran towards the baseball field. Natsu became best friends with Lisanna, they were so close that Natsu got out of his gloomy depressed self. My fists clenched, *The one thing that I wanted to accomplish... that I couldn't by a long shot."

I bit my lip as I remembered how close the two friends were. They shared Cd's, books/mangas, suggested anime to each other, talked, and laughed...

*As far as I can remember..., not once was I able to make Natsu laugh...*

I pushed myself to a sprint, and when I finally looked up, I saw a couple of trees and a girl with pretty Scarlet hair.

I began to start slowing down, and once I arrived, I stood panting under one of the tree's that were a couple of yards away from the baseball field, hands on knees, and sweating. I brought my right hand to my chest, and looked up to find Erza smiling at me, "So it looks like your the second one here."

I nodded swallowing, finally catching my breath, "Yeah, where's Cana? Shouldn't she be with you?"

She sighed, placing a hand on her head, "She was too slow, so I ditched her."

I gave her a small smile, still trying to catch my breath, "Well that's nice."

She pouted, "You would've done the same thing. After all, the fact that your class is the farthest away from the field, you were the second one here."

I blushed, finally catching my breath, and shifted uncomfortably, playing with the hem of my skirt, "Well..., I've been a little on edge once I figured out that Lisanna was the baseball manager."

I looked down sadly until I turned to face Erza with a evil expression on my face, "And besides... how about you? Your class isn't that close either, or... oh... soka..., I get it now..."

Erza blinked, and raised an eyebrow with a are-you-stupid look,"You just realized that I'm a fast runner?"

I smiled evilly, narrowing my eyes to add some more effect,"Oh no, I realized that a _long _time ago Erza, I was just thinking..." I loomed over her, my eyes flashing yellow animatedly, making her sweat-drop, "Your came here as fast as you could to see Jellal! Didn't you!?"

Her eyes widened as she blushed ferociously, she was _so _flustered, "W-W-What!?"

I giggled and turned away, my back facing her, "Just as I thought!"

She waved her hands frantically,"N-No! Your wrong! That's not it! That's not it at all!"

Levy and Cana then appeared in front of us, "What's not it?"

She gave a small, 'kya!' as I laughed loudly. She looked at me with a glare, as if sending me a you-better-not-say-anything look. I smiled back at her. And then turned to Cana and Levy, "It's nothing, shall we go to the field now?"

They looked skeptically at each other, then stared at the pink faced Erza before nodding, then Cana spoke up, "So Lucy, have you even _spoke _to Lisanna yet?"

I lowered my gaze, sadly and spoke sighing, "No... but I think I'll give it a try. After all..., she seems like a nice person if Natsu likes her so much..."

Levy pouted and gave a small glare to Cana and gently put her hand on my left shoulder, "I'm pretty sure that Natsu doesn't like her in _that _way Lu-chan."

I gave a small smile to Levy, "I kinda doubt that Levy-chan."

Cana then spoke, whining a little, "I just hope she ain't one of those sassy girly girls. There so annoying with their pink clothing and disgusting perfume."

Erza, me and Levy sweat-dropped and Erza spoke, "You wear perfume too."

Cana replied looking at us, "Yeah, but at least mine isn't disgusting."

I nodded agreeing, "That's true."

Erza then spoke up, "What I'm worried about though is that if she's a... b-word or a slut. Cause if she is..."

Erza's face darkened, and she cracked her knuckles, "I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF NATSU!"

Levy whined, "SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT GUYS! Jeez! She's nice and kind! Like Mira."

I spoke up, "The only thing I'm worried about is her and Natsu..."

Erza then sighed and crossed her arms behind her head, "Stop whining Lucy, I'm pretty sure you have a chance."

Cana then spoke winking and giving me a thumbs up, "She's right Lucy, You can't just give up right now. Not after how long you've been chasing after him."

I sighed crossing my arms behind my back, "This isn't a shoujo manga guys..." Levy sighed, and looked down sadly, "If only it were... then love would be _so _much easier..."

Erza then rubbed her right arm, "But... if that were true... then, wouldn't it be kinda suspicious? Just to fall in love so easily... and have no problems at all..."

I silently agreed, nodding, if my life had been a shoujo manga, then me and Natsu would've probably already been dating, no problems, no gloomy, moronic, Natsu. Just a nice life.

Cana had her hands crossed behind her head, giving us an annoyed look, and then sighing, "Come on guys, stop sulking over your crushes."

The three of us blushed, and gave her glares. I pouted and puffed out my cheeks, before realization hit me. My glare turned into curiosity as I stared at Cana, "Oh yeah... that's right. Who do you like Cana?"

She raised an eyebrow and spoke nonchalantly, crossing her arms behind her head, "Nobody. Nobody's interesting."

I gave her a small smile, sweat-dropping, "I actually believe you with that expression on your face."

Cana sighed, "I'm speaking the truth here!"

I retorted kinda annoyed, "I know you are, sheesh."

Erza then abruptly stopped, grabbing the two of us, "We're here."

I smiled at Erza, giving her a quick thanks as I looked for the pink headed- oh wait, sorry, SALMON headed moron. I began to get worried as I couldn't find him until Cana tapped my shoulder, I looked at her as she pointed to an area to my left.

I looked to find Natsu and... Lisanna... talking and laughing on the bench...

I felt my heart clench as my mouth pressed to a firm line. My gaze lowered sadly, *If only... I could be as pretty as her...* Then when I looked up I caught Cana giving me a encouraging look, I swallowed and nodded and cupping my mouth at the sides with my hands as I screamed, making my throat go dry, "NAAAATSUUUUU!"

I saw Natsu and Lisanna turn their gazes towards me, Natsu then turned back to Lisanna saying a few words as Lisanna nodded smiling. Natsu turned back to me, and trotted up to the fence. He waved his hand and smiled, making my heart fill with happiness, but then quickly turn to being ashamed, *It wasn't even me, that returned him to his old self...*

"Yo! It's been a while Luce!"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, the tennis club is letting us a take a break."

He nodded, and then sighed, but was still smiling, "aw... You guys are so lucky..."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, amused, "Really? What have you guys been doing then?"

He groaned rubbing his head, "The upper class-men are trying to make it living hell for the first years. So far the only thing we've been doing today though are practice swings, though I already finished mine with Loke, Gajeel and Jellal."

He pointed over to his right as I looked to where he was pointing. I smiled, Jellal was talking to Erza, and Gajeel was talking to Levy, though he was being kinda rude.

I turned my attention back to him and smiled, *If only they got together already...Speaking of getting together...*

I pointed over to Lisanna who was smiling and looking at the baseball field, "I heard that she was your best friend, she's really pretty, you two suit each other."

I saw Cana give me a death glare as she dragged a finger over her throat. But I ignored her, as I waited for Natsu's response. He had an eyebrow raised as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, giving Lisanna a glance before turning back to me, "Why does everybody say that? They always ask if we're dating, but you know... I don't like Lisanna that way."

Cana snorted crossing her arms looking away, "I wouldn't say that to Snow white if I were you moron,"

I pouted glaring at her, "Cana!"

But Natsu just chuckled, "You girls are so weird."

He then bent down and took his cap off his head to write something on the ground. I looked up at him quizzically, crouching down also, I looked at him with my eyebrows turned upwards, "What are you doing?"

He gestured for me to look at what he wrote as he smile looking at me, "I'm writing."

I blinked at him then looked down at what he wrote. 'LUCY' was written on the ground messily, making my heart skip a beat as I blushed and gave him a wide smile. We stood back up as he dusted off his hat and paced it lazily on his head, "Remember when we used to play baseball when we were kids Luce?"

My heart skipped a beat again as I tilted my head smiling widely, "Yeah!"

Natsu was about to reply until a really tall kid with short black hair yelled across the field, "OI DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

He rolled his eyes sighing, as he scratched the back of his head. He shot me one last smile, "Well I gotta go now Luce, the _king _is calling. Anyway, it was nice talking to ya again."

I grinned sadly, "yeah..."

I waved at him as he turned back around, waving his hand without looking back. My hand lowered as I watched the view of his back retreating sadly, and sighed, *If only... I was always by his side.*

I blinked painfully looking away, I saw Erza, Levy, and Cana smile at me as I smiled back, "So what to you guys want to do before they're done?"

Erza raised an eyebrow thinking making the 'hm' sound, Levy pouted raising her eyebrows, and Cana sighed. That's when I saw something white in the corner of my eyes. I turned slowly to have my eyes widen, there was Lisanna leaning on the fence.

I saw the other girls look at me, then at each other, before looking at me again. I raised a eyebrow, and they looked at Lisanna then me repeatedly. I think I realized where this was headed... I gave them a look of disbelief as I pointed at myself, then Lisanna, and then I stared at them. They looked at me nodding. I hesitated, then sighed, I turned to face Lisanna who had her back turned to me and called out, "um... Lisanna-san?"

Lisanna turned towards me, allowing me to see how she was so much prettier up close. Her eyebrows turned up trying to see if she could recall if we ever met before.

I smiled at her, "It's our first time meeting, so don't worry."

She sighed, and smiled back, "Oh, okay, sorry about that. I didn't want to offend you if I did know who you were."

I shook my head, "It's fine." I motioned for her to come closer, and she obliged, but warily. Cana snorted at her behavior and whined, "Hurry your ass up already. Practice is gonna be over before you can even get here."

Lisanna flinched, and Levy pouted as Erza lightly shoved Cana. Levy then spoke up, "Sorry about that Lisanna, This is Cana, she's always like that."

Lisanna then gave a small smile, "Oh, ok." She made sure to hurry up on coming over this time, and she was almost right in front of us, as me and her stared at each other. I shifted uncomfortably as I gave her a small smile and she returned it, and she broke the silence, "So..., how did you know my name?"

I blinked, then realizing her question I replied, "Oh! I heard somebody say your name at the entrance ceremony...And, your Natsu's best friend, right?"

She blinked then thought about it, "Well..., I don't know what his opinion on me is..., but I guess I am."

I replied, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu's childhood friend."

She smiled less nervous, "It's nice to meet you-"

Cheers run out through the entire field as all of us turned our attention to the baseball field. My eyes widened as I saw Natsu in a already-batted stance. The white baseball moving at an incredible speed, flying over the fence.

I smiled proudly, and felt warmth in my chest, *Natsu sure is amazing...* I watched until he ran a home run, making the cheers even louder.

I turned my attention back to Lisanna who was staring at Natsu, her eyes full of... love!? I felt my heart clench once more, In jealousy, and in pain. I just wanted to scream it, growl it at her so the entire world could hear me, could hear me that, Natsu Dragneel, was MINE, and ONLY MINE. But I couldn't bring myself too.

I looked sadly at the ground, my hair covering my eyes. I spoke quietly once the cheers died down, "I... I think I'm going to go get a drink..."

Lisanna looked at me and nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later then Lucy."

I nodded looking away. The others tried to follow me, but I motioned for them to stay, "I'll be right back guys, I'm just getting a drink.."

They nodded as I ran off as fast as I could to the vending machines. My heart was clenching painfully, *I knew it... she likes him... and I bet that he like's her too..."

I could feel the tears threatening to spill as I just stood in front of the vending machines. I wiped my tears and sighed, *I really am..., hopeless...* I brought my wallet out of my bag, and entered in some money to get the cheapest thing, which was orange juice...

Once I grabbed the box, I shuddered at the awful memories this wretched drink brought me...,

And... SO DID THE GUY SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO THE VENDING MACHINES!? I blinked with a look of disapproval on my face,*WHY THE FUCK WAS FULLBUSTER HERE!?*

I stared at him, he was dozing off right next to the vending machine, when he should be at the student council room. I crouched down to his level and glared at his sleeping face.

My gaze softened, as I blinked, "He looks so peaceful right now...*

I continued to stare at his sleeping face. His black hair covered his eyes, and his mouth was slightly parted. His school uniform fitted him perfectly, and showed off his well-toned muscles from under his black long sleeves.

My eyes softened even more as I continued to stare, *He looks completely different from the day he spilled orange juice on me...*

And before I could process what I was thinking, entranced by his peacefulness, I brought my hand to his face, and poked his cheek. He immediately woke up, startled as he sprung up from his position, slamming his forehead into mine.

I fell onto my butt as I held my forehead that was screaming in pain. He did the same thing shooting me a glare full of irritation. His mouth turned down into a frown as his eyes narrowed- not even affecting his good lucks. He sighed running his hand through his bangs before staring at me, his eyes full of annoyance. His stare made my face go hot from embarrassment as I realized what I just did, *HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!*

I had just woken up the person that had humiliated me, not to mention that he was as popular as Natsu!?

He sighed and spoke, "Lucy Heartfillia," He grouched, "Are you always this annoying or what?"

I was totally shocked at him knowing my name. Why would some popular douche bag know my name in the first place! And for some stupid reason I just HAD to get flustered! "Y-you... you know my name!"

He looked at me like I was a retard, (Which I was) with a chibi face T_T, "Why wouldn't I? You sit in the seat in front of me for fucking sake!" He stood up as I continued to sit on the ground, looking like a idiot. He then stared at what was in my hand, "Is that... orange juice?"

Oh...

He gave me a smug look and smirk, which made me stand up. *I just want to slap that stupid look off his face right now...!*

"Are you an idiot or what?" But before I could reply with an insult, something flashed on his chest. That caught my attention, I looked at his chest. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned, and under it was the same white tank top with..., was that a silver cross necklace?

**(A/N: You guys know what I'm talking about right? The cross silver necklace that Gray has :3)**

I stared at it as he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that from your girlfriend?" I spoke pointing to his necklace, then looking back at him. My eyes widened as I saw his face flash with pain but was quickly replaced with Anger.

His eyes narrowed, "Got a problem? It's not like you ever dated anybody. Like come on... just look at you."

My eyes narrowed, and I gave him a death glare, before I smirked smugly, crossing my hands over my chest, "Oh...? Don't tell me your so angry because your girlfriend broke up with you."

His eyes widened, and showed pain before they were completely replaced with anger. And before I could mentally celebrate my victory he shoved me into the wall. His hands on either side of my head, and his head... very, _very, _close.

My eyes widened in shock and fear, his entire face was covered in anger, like a Halloween mask.

And of course my stupid brain just couldn't help but think, *But a really hot-anime like Halloween mask.* I mentally slapped myself, and felt my face go hot. From the closeness of his face, and for me being retarded... again.

His eyes were full of anger as he spoke, his voice cold and harsh, "So what?" Then his mouth curved into a smile, "But it wasn't her who broke up with me, I was the one who broke up with _her. _She wasn't good enough for me." I stared at him in disbelief before I realized something. *His eyes...! There practically screaming with pain, and suffering...*

I could tell what was going on now, and I regretted what I said, "She cheated on you didn't she?"

His entire face froze, his face paled, and his smile disappeared. Pain and hurt replaced his face. And before I could do anything else...,

Something rammed straight into my face, and my lips felt...extremely... HOT!? My eyes widened, *Is he... kissing me!?*

When Gray pulled his face back, his bangs covered his eyes, as he whispered painfully, "Just shut up already..."

His face just showed pain now, and he turned his back and began to walk away.

He still loved her, He still loved his girlfriend..., and I... I just spoke like it was nothing. And to make me shut up, he did the only thing that crossed his mind. He kissed me. My fists clenched, I hated his guts for doing so, and normally, any girl would've slapped him.

But I guess since I'm not normal, I didn't. I just stood there shocked. I slid down the wall, sitting on the ground. My fingers touched my lips, they were still warm. I bit my lip, *What a douche bag...*

I watched, narrowing my eyes as the boy who just stole my first kiss... walked away.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly walked back to the baseball field. Feeling light-headed and sick. Once I made my way back to the field, all my friends shot me worried looks.

Levy spoke up, "Lu-chan? Your pale!"

Cana then spoke up skeptical, "How long does it take you to get a box of juice?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, her mouth turning into a frown, "What happened? You missed a couple of Natsu's shots."

I sat down under the tree and pressed my palm onto my forehead, "I'm fine..." I heard somebody moving their feet and heard another voice, "Levy's right... you look pale Lucy..."

I slowly lifted my head to face Lisanna who was staring at me with concern in her eyes, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, if she had only been meaner, more egotistic, and crueler... then I would shoot her a accusing glare. But right now, that wasn't the problem. Lisanna blinked, she was definitely not convinced, "Are you sick Lucy?"

I replied sighing heavily, "No..., I'm fine."

There were loud cheers coming from the baseball field now, and I clasped my hands onto my ears. Trying to stop the major headache I got. And I was about to say...,

_"Just shut up already...__"_

My eyes widened as I realized what happened a few moments ago. If only I had done that from the beginning... if only I didn't bother to poke him. then none of that madness would have happened.

I looked at the box of artificial juice in my hands, and I poked the straw into the juice. But I didn't drink it. Instead, I stared at it. If I really think about why he sprayed this juice on me...

My eyes widened as I clenched my fists, sending the orange juice flying off, hitting the grass to my left.

*I... am such a douche bag...*

If I had been a boy on the first day of junior high, and had broken up with my girlfriend via text message because of her cruel and sly ways, I would have definitely squeezed that orange juice. Just like how I did just now. Who cares if that beverage got on another person? Just like that Blonde girl over there. At least they didn't have to go through this pain that I was going through right now..., she doesn't know what it's like to end a relationship that she didn't want to end. Who cares if she gets mad? Who cares if she runs out crying? I don't... 'cause at least she didn't have to go through this pain. Because I still love my ex, I still love her, even if everybody says it's wrong. I still love her...

I began to start breathing hard... and I dropped my juice box onto the ground, *Why... am I so stupid!?*

Now I know why he was being mean, Now I know why he was being arrogant. And now... I don't hate Gray Fullbuster anymore...

I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes.

*Black...*

The image of Gray's dark black eyes shot into my mind. How they held so much pain and suffering...

I then opened my eyes, trying to shove away the image, My eyes slowly drifted to the puddle of Orange juice I had created, *I bet Orange Juice brings bad memories for him also...*

* * *

"Yo! So what's wrong Luce?"

I stared at Natsu's face longingly. We had separated from the rest of our friends to go home, and he was now looking at me concerned.

I looked back at the ground in front of us, "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed, then scratched his head, "You don't look okay..."

"I.. I do?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's the weekend so cheer up a bit okay?"

*If only you knew...*

"I'm... I'm fine okay..."

"You sure don't look like it."

I looked at Natsu, scowling, "Well I'm sorry ok? I just..."

I started to feel the tears forming in my eyes. Natsu's eyes widened, "Luce...?"

I inhaled sharply and wiped my eyes, "Can... Can I just have some time by myself Natsu? Something happened and... I feel horrible right now..."

Natsu nodded, "Okay... but remember something okay Luce? I'll always be there for you if you need me. Kay?"

I nodded, and gave him a small smile. I turned away from him, facing in front of us. Natsu continued to look at me worried, as I sighed deeply. This was the moment that I had been waiting for for a while. But right now, it wasn't going as I planned at all, and I felt completely horrible... Why?

Because two words- or rather, two names.

Gray Fullbuster

And there was nothing I could do about it now, why? Because I don't know how to talk to him anymore, I don't know where he is right now, and I know that he hates my guts. Not to mention, I bet that he's still depressed from our conversation...

_"Just shut up already..."_

I stopped walking, and Natsu did too, looking at me, "Luce?"

I didn't move, and I didn't speak.

So in conclusion? I was a jerk, and I think this one, I can say to the world.

"Luce? Now I know something's wrong..."

I looked at him, and spoke, "Natsu..."

He blinked looking at me shocked at my blank face, "Luce!?"

Tears began to make there way out of my eyes, but my face stayed blank, making Natsu's face completely turn into worry, shock, and concern.

"I'm such a jerk..."

* * *

**Saturday: Afternoon**

I was smiling as I biked home from the grocery shop, carrying some groceries that I bought for my mom. This morning I had a fun time with Natsu at his house (Which we haven't done in FOREVER.) and was now running some errands for my mom.

*This weekend is going by really fast...*

I took a deep breath from the fresh breeze I got while riding my bike and enjoyed the breeze hitting my face.

Spring was here and the Sakura tree's were beginning to bloom too, making the day far too enjoyable. I began to peddle faster and faster, making the breeze stronger and blowing away the sweat forming on my forehead.

But then my eyes widened as I saw the scene in front of me unfold. I turned on the brakes as fast as I could, making me almost fly off my bike and kill myself. I quickly hid behind the corner breathing hard.

I took a peek and my eyes widened, *I was right!*

Not far in front of me, was Gray Fullbuster, and a pretty looking girl with black hair and yellow eyes.

I froze when I heard the raven haired boy speak, his voice cold and harsh, "What are you doing here, and what do you want?"

The girl flinched, and she stuttered, "I-I... I came to tell you I'm really sorry... and I made a huge mistake! It's just that I couldn't stand the fact that I wouldn't be able to be with you-"

Gray spoke again his voice still cold and harsh, "So you decided to be unfaithful!?"

The girl fell silent as her eyes began to fill up with tears, "Gray... I'm so sorry...! I love you so much-"

Gray cut her off, his voice packing with more venom, "Your lying, as long as we're not going to the same junior high, your going to continue cheating on me with that bastard!"

My eyes widened, *This is escalating so quickly...!*

I heard leaves above me rustle and it made me quickly frightened. I heard a thud, signaling that somebody just jumped down from the wall I was hiding against onto the concrete.

"Who are you calling bastard? You prick!"

I quickly blinked and continued to watch the conflict in front of me. Gray spoke even more harsh to the pretty girl, "So even when you come here to apologize, and try to get back together with me, you bring the bastard you cheated on me with you!?"

The girl lowers her gaze, her eyes full of guilt.

Then the intruder, who had silver spiky hair spoke, "Oi! Don't talk to her like that!"

Gray gave such a harsh glare to the boy he scared me to death, "Why shouldn't I!? It's over between us, and she still has the nerve to bring her ass over here with a bastard like you who she cheated on, and try to tell me it wasn't her fault-!"

I silently gasped, my eyebrows furrowed downwards in shock, The boy with silver hair grabbed Gray up by the collar, "Teme! It wasn't her fault! You don't deserve to be dating an innocent, gentle, loving girl like Kanade! You ungrateful, distant, unloving prick!"

Gray wasn't affected by the insult and spoke calmly, "Got a problem with that!?"

Anger boiled inside of me, *How can Fullbuster take that kind of talk!? None of it is even true!?*

The silver haired boy continued to talk, "You didn't even bother to text her, call her, or even talk to her! And when you do it's so you can brake up with her!"

Gray continued to be unaffected, as he spoke again, "So?"

The silver haired boy became even more furious, as his voice continued to get louder, "You piece of shit! Shit like you should never have a girlfriend like Kanade ever! You shouldn't even think about her! Actually I bet that shit like you won't _ever _get a girlfriend again!"

The silver haired boy raised his fist, still holding Gray by the collar. Ok now THAT was enough!

I jumped out from where I was hiding and right before the silver haired boy's fist could make contact with Gray's face. I brought _my _fist back and slammed it into the bastard's jaw as hard as I could.

Gray was released from the boy's grip and stared at me in shock. The girl's expression was the same, and the silver haired boy stumbled and fell, holding his jaw, and staring at me in disbelief.

I gave a death glare and spoke in a dangerously calm tone, "Hey you bastard."

The boy continued to stare at me in shock, Everybody's eyes were on me. It was people like the cheating bitch and Silver haired bastard that got on my nerves. (And Natsu's but that's not the point right now so..., ahem.)

I spoke with the same menacing tone, "You wanna know who the piece of shit is here!? It's you! And would you shut up for one fucking moment!? Your own voice makes me want to barf at how much lies you just spoke! Something else that makes me sick is that if you knew that Fullbuster didn't text or call that bitch over there then you knew that she had a boyfriend! But you still made moves on her, and cheated! You make me sick you fucking prick! You say that he can't get another girlfriend? You know yourself that he can! He practically has all the girls in our grade drooling over him so shut your mouth you cheating bastard! Not to mention that he also kissed me yesterday!"

The girl looked at Gray with sad eyes but Gray ignored her and I kept on going, "And I don't mind at all do you know why? Because I wouldn't shut my mouth about how his girlfriend cheated on him! So to shut me up he kissed me!"

I continued to get angrier and angrier as I shouted at the prick on the ground, "To go to such extreme's to stop people from voicing his pain about how some bitch cheated on him, he would do that to another girl he didn't even love! And I hated him for it! Until I figured out how much of a bitch his girlfriend was!"

I spoke my fists clenching tighter, "I hated him from the first day of school! And he didn't even care! Do you know why!? He spilled orange juice all over my shirt because he broke up with his girlfriend on that day! Isn't that right!? And he didn't care about me because he just ended a relationship that he didn't want to end with a bitch who cheated on him!"

I pointed a finger at his face growling, "Your just a dumbass that thinks he did something fucking right!"

I turned to Gray, making him blink, "Gray give me your phone!"

Gray blinked again, then his face scrunched up in disbelief, "huh!? There's no way I-"

My face darkened as I glared at him, "GIVE. ME. YOUR. FUCKING. PHONE!"

He looked away, sighing and muttering, "Girls are so scary..."

I flipped open his phone and went to recent calls. I shoved the phone in between the girl and boy's faces and spoke, "Here you two jerks! You call that not contacting you!?"

The entire list was full of Gray calling Kanade but none of them were answered. I then closed the phone, clenching it in my fists, and glaring at her, "You knew about these calls didn't you bitch!?"

She flinched but I pressed on, "You just ignored all of them because you wanted an excuse for cheating on him! You were angry and upset that he wasn't going to the same school as you! So in your own selfish loneliness you just chose to go frolic with some other guy! You make me sick you slut!"

Kanade gulped.

I glared at her, so I was right, she HAD thought that way. How disgusting.

The guy with silver hair eyes widened and he spoke, his voice full of fear and shock, "Kanade...? Is that true...!?"

Kanade looked down in sadness and guilt and started to walk backwards, "Lyon... let's go...!"

**(A/N: Okay I know that Lyon would never do that but I didn't know who else should so I'm sorry to those Lyon fans!)**

Lyon blinked, "But-!"

"Let's go!" Kanade shouted.

Lyon flinched, and he stood up. Both of them ran off to somewhere unknown. Not looking back.

Once the two jerks disappeared, I sighed, releasing the pressure on my fists. That's when I heard a voice behind me speak, "That was... really intense..."

I turned to him and blinked, all of my anger disappearing and feelings of guilt appearing. I spoke looking at the ground, and sighed, looking back up at him, shocking him with my face of sadness, "Sorry Gray..."

He blinked raising an eyebrow, and smiled amused, "For what? You really saved me back there you know."

I blinked shocked. He then brought out his right hand, and I returned his phone back to him. He stared at me strangely, and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I said slowly, "I.. well..., I guess I'll be going now..."

I turned and walked away. And right when I was about to turn the corner to head to where I parked my bike he spoke, "Lucy!"

I turned to look at him, and he smiled warmly at me, "Thank you..." I blushed and looked away, "Uh... N-No problem..." He cocked his head to one side, and gave me a sincere smile, one full of gratitude, "In a way..., I'm kinda glad that I kissed you..."

I blinked, then quickly turned, flustered. I then quickly rushed out towards my bike and biked away. I may have been a jerk to that bitch, and bastard... but at least I'm not a jerk to Gray Fullbuster anymore. and I smiled at that thought, *It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest... phew*

* * *

**AND DONE! Sorry for the long wait guys! But I was updating and creating other stories! I'm sorry for all those swear words but I thought it was appropriate! So please review! And if you peeps want give me some suggestions on who you want Cana to be with!**

**Natsu: What about the replies to the reviews?**

**Me: I think I'll leave that to you guys!**

**Lucy: Yay...**

**Me: So... Lucy! How about you reply to the first one?**

**Lucy: Ok. This is to Baka-Bunny-Senpai: Haha! Ikr? Popular guys suck!**

**Gray and Natsu: HEY!**

**Me: :3 Erza your next!**

**Erza: This is to Snow-chan: Yeah. Natsu you jerk! Why don't you like Lucy more! At this rate Gray is going to beat you!**

**Lucy: W-Wah! *Blushes***

**Gray: Ha! I was better then Natsu in the first place!**

**Natsu: What did you just say gray-teme! Besides I can kick your ass any day! And I already like Lucy a lot so shut ur trap!**

**Erza: *Hits Natsu on the head* Stop being so rude to the readers!**

**Natsu: *Faints***

**Me: Sigh, alright. Gray how about you do the next one?**

**Gray: Sure... this is to Ellivia: Thanks! Stars will try to update as soon as she can! And try not to die ok?**

**Me:Alright! Natsu wake up!**

**Natsu: Wat? I was already awake!**

**Me: No... you weren't... but who cares! Ok! Do the next review!**

**Natsu: Aye! So this is to amulet2579: Thanks for your awesome compliment! And here you go! Next chapter is ready!**

**Me: Alright! We have a special guest! For our last review!**

**Lucy: Really!? Who!**

**Cana: Me. *Hiccup***

**Me: T_T Please tell me you didn't get drunk again...**

**Cana: *Hiccup* I'm *Hiccup* not *Hiccup* DRUNK!**

**Me: T_T... sure... okay, just do the last review!**

**Cana: Sure... so this is to shelby0501: *Hiccup* Thanks for the compliment on my username :)**

**Me: Okay that about wraps it up! So please review! And give me some suggestions for who Cana's future crush will be!**

**Cana: What!?**

**Me: OKAY BI!**


	7. Chap 7: I Will Always Be There For You

**Kunichiwa Minna!**

**I'm glad that many of you enjoyed that last chapter!**

**Natsu:... It's been such a long time**

**Gray:... and... I... I kissed Lucy!?**

**Lucy: *Blushes* uh...**

**Natsu: YOU FORCED HER TO!**

**Gray: HOW DO YOU KNOW FLAME BRAIN!? BESIDES ****_I _****WAS FORCED TO DO THAT!**

**Natsu: LIKE LUCE WOULD DO SOMETHING AS LOW AS KISS SOME ICE PRINCESS!**

**Gray: WELL AT LEAST I HAVE BRAINS INSTEAD OF ASHES IN THAT HOLLOW HEAD OF YOURS YOU FIRE BREATHING FREAK!**

**Natsu: WAT DID U JUST SAY YOU PERVERTED POPSICLE!?**

**Gray: I SAID THAT YOU HAVE ASHES FOR BRAINS RETARD! OH WAIT, SORRY! YOUR TO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THAT! LET ME SPEAK YOUR LANGUAGE! BLAH)UHPF(UGWP(UFGP(WUGJP(HPUHANPOUDHGOAYGDOLYIGDNLSAHUDLOHUAD!**

**Natsu: IF THAT'S MY LANGUAGE THEN THIS IS YOURS! fayw[0gwruhg]-p'2=nbfp;UWEFGCB'PAFHINUIWFEHFHLISEHFV- *Gets knocked unconscious***

**Erza: STOP FIGHTING! *DEMON EYES***

**Lucy: sighs, Yeah guys**

**Me: Let's just get started with the chapter already!**

* * *

**Prologue Chapter 7: Eighth grade**

**_Even in eighth grade when you hesitated but declined her confession_**

Once we started eighth grade, the weather had cooled down a lot, which made it a relief. But I think it cooled down a little too much, 'cause once winter came, it was freezing.

And what made my Eighth grade year even worse, was that I had no classes with Levy, Cana, Erza, Natsu, or Gray.

Now that sucked a lot. 'Cause what happened after the entire fiasco with Gray and his ex-girlfriend, me and Gray started to talk and hang out a lot more. But for some reason, he kept on stealing my pencils and losing them which was super annoying. But that's not the point right now.

What pushed us apart though, was that every girl in our grade, and even some girls in the grade older than us, found out that he was single, and would fill his shoe locker everyday to the brim with love letters.

So… at the time, he was just as popular as Natsu. But for some reason, the hardcore fan-girls of Natsu and Gray, decided to split up into two teams: the Pink Vs. The Black.

The hardcore fan-girls of the two boys were vicious, they were like… otakus… fighting over which shipping was better. So some of the girl's didn't want to get there hair ripped out, or there eyeballs flying everywhere, so they stayed quiet, and didn't bother to fight.

I decided to not get myself involved in the teams, because… you know, I don't want to die that young. And... I did have a crush on Natsu, so I would be on the pink side, but ARGH! Getting off topic!

Anyway…! Moving on. Eighth grade was my second most important year in junior high, why?

Three simple names, Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray.

My dramatic eighth grade year, put me through so much stress, confusion, and anxiety. I felt like exploding with tears. And all of it started on a cold rainy day.

The school bell rung, signaling that class was over, and school was also done for the day.

The students began to pour out of the classrooms, shoving and pushing each other to quickly get home, as the other kids stared out the window, and groaned at forgetting their umbrella.

I, being one of those kids that forgot their umbrella, decided to wait the storm out, instead of running home in the rain like a maniac which was what most of the other kids did.

I sighed, as I thought about what to do. My friends already left, since they were smart and didn't forget their umbrella, and unfortunately, I wasn't very smart... I stared with worried eyes at the storm, my eyebrows turned upwards. I blinked, as I searched my brain further on what to occupy me for the time being.

I blinked again as an idea popped into my head, then smiled. Natsu still had that huge history exam he needed to finish, and by that time, hopefully the rain would have stopped. If not, then... shit. I'll just have to run through the rain with him. Yay...

I walked towards the classroom right next to the one that Natsu should be taking his test, and sighed as I stood in front of the door, realizing how stupid this idea was. Taking that history test is at least an hour, and the classrooms aren't exactly the warmest places...

I slammed my head against the wall, and winced at the pain. I sighed, as I rubbed the pink spot on my forehead. I shouldn't be complaining, at least this place should be warmer then the corridors.

I reached my hand out and slid the door open, until I heard some voices speaking. On instinct, my body stiffened, and my eyes widened as I quickly hid and peeked through the little crack I had made before I stopped.

I quickly turned shock when I saw Gray standing next to window, and for some reason I began to get uncomfortable, as I saw his laughing and happy face, as he talked to a girl with long white silky hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

I bit my lip, as I tried to shove down the feeling to just barge in there and interrupt the two. I shook my head, took a deep breath, and continued to watch intently.

Lisanna and Natsu laughing at the park bench came into my mind, and I slammed my head against the wall again.

Once I finally calmed down, I peeked through the crack in the door.

The girl was staring at Gray with complete admiration in her eyes, and Gray was smiling kindly at her. The uncomfortable feeling came up again, but I was able to push it down this time.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but then thunder came, and drowned out her words. I narrowed my eyes, as I stared at the two. I saw Gray close his eyes and smile when the other girl finally finished speaking.

I turned my attention to the girl, who was smiling, her face red, and she started shifting weirdly.

I blinked, I think I've seen her before... what was her name...? I've seen her hang out with Lisanna a lot... Elizabeth. That was her name.

Elizabeth's face turned redder, as she looked at Gray with a dead serious expression. Gray blinked, shocked, then worry and confusion replaced his emotions.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, before taking a deep breath, and said something.

I saw Gray's eyes widen in shock, as he just stood there, blinking.

Elizabeth didn't look at Gray, and look towards the ground as Gray wasq still looking at her shocked. He finally snapped out of his shock, and said something, not looking at her.

I saw Elizabeth stiffen like a statue, as she stared at him.

The thunder finally subsided, and I could finally hear them.

Elizabeth was staring at Gray with a completely blank face, until she stepped back, "What... What are you saying...!?"

Gray blinked, "Eli-"

She bit her lip, as she stared at Gray with anger, "I thought you liked me too!"

Gray was taken aback, and looked away, "I-"

"You were the one that comforted me, and grabbed my hand! I thought you liked me because of that!"

Gray looked at her, "I grabbed your wrist! And it was because-"

Elizabeth, shouted as she stomped her foot, tears dripping down her face, "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

I freaked out as I saw her approaching the door, I quickly pressed my body against the wall, as she slammed the door open, and ran towards the shoe lockers.

I stopped hiding, and looked towards the direction where the beautiful girl ran.

I heard fast footsteps, and turned to see Gray, with an anxious look on his face, "Elizabeth!"

He was about to run after her, until he noticed me, and almost fell straight on top of me.

I yelped, as he stumbled backwards, "What the-!"

He stared at me with a unreadable expression, his eyes wide as he stared at me. His face dropped, and he bit his lip, as he covered his face with his hand, and fell into one of the chairs.

I stared at him in sympathy, as I walked up to him, "Are... are you okay...?"

He spoke harshly, "What do you think?! Because I've never been happier!"

I winced at his behavior, and kept silent.

He looked up, and saw my hurt expression, his eyes widened, then he looked away, "Sorry... I'm just frustrated."

I studied him, then sat down in the chair next to him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He studied me for a second, before turning his attention to stare in front of him, "I might be overreacting..., but..., where my life is right now, let's just say that it sucks. It's just that... I never wanted it to be like this."

I blinked, as he continued, his voice full of distaste"I never wanted to be popular." His fists clenched, and his eyes narrowed, "In fact, I hate it. I always get love letters, and it just hurts... to reject people like that."

He took a deep breath, "I'm so pathetic..."

He gave me a sad smile, as I stared at him, with a new burning determination to tell him he's not pathetic, but he cuts me off, "But not only am I pathetic... I'm also the biggest asshole alive. I led Elizabeth on, the only reason why I grabbed her wrist was because..."

He bit his lip painfully, and rubbed his temples, "Was because... she uses Kanade's perfume..."

I blinked, surprised as he continued, "I couldn't stop myself, and before I realized it, I had grabbed her wrist, and was holding it. I thought she was going to be angry, but instead she smiled, and spoke kindly. She's nice, funny, caring... but... I just... can't... I just can't return her feelings. And I feel like a total jerk for leading her on like that. But not just that..."

Gray's eyes turned dull, "She was also cheated on... by her ex-boyfriend. And now..., she likes some asshole."

I frowned, as I looked down sadly, "But Gray, you didn't lead her on, you didn't know."

He scrunched his face, as he looked at me, eye-to-eye, "But still! I can't do that! It's still unforgivable no matter what!"

I stared at him wide eyed. As he continued to speak painfully, "Lucy... what would you do... if the one that you loved... just acted like he loved you, but all along was just playing tricks and using you?"

My eyes widened even more, as I imagined that happening. My heart squeezed painfully, if Natsu all of a sudden dated me, then started cheating on me with Lisanna... I would definitely... feel... like I wanted to die... But there was always one problem... I would probably... never be able to move on... even if that did happen.

He saw the look on my face, then covered his face with his hand, "I don't want this... I'm so horrible... and I still get love letters everyday."

I blinked, then looked back up at him, "Do... do you read any of the letters?"

He pursed his lips, and shook his head, "No... what's the point. It's not like I'm going to return their feelings. Why should I give them false hope...? I just give them back. I still can't even get over my own relationship...much less start one.. scratch that. Much less let some innocent girl date an asshole like me."

I blinked, not knowing what to say, "Well, at least your better then some other popular guys..."

He looked up at me, "What...do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, and stared at him straight in the eyes, "There are more jerks in this world then you. In fact... everybody is a jerk. There are popular guys, that just date girls, get their hopes up, then dump then just for the fun of it. Their are popular guys that just want to sleep with a girl. You wouldn't do that Gray, I know your not that kind of person. Your always going to make mistakes in your life, but mistakes are ok. It teaches you things, so the important thing is, that, next time, don't make the same mistake." I did my best to smile reassuringly, "Okay?"

Gray was staring at me, with his mouth open. I blinked, confused, and he started to chuckle. He smiled fondly, until he took a deep breath, and looked away sadly, "Love letters... huh...When I was in fifth grade, I got my first love letter from Kanade." He smiled sadly, "There was no other way... to explain how happy I was. I liked her for the longest time. Ever since I met her in like... 1st grade."

I looked away sadly, that sounded exactly like me and Natsu. Except I was too scared to tell him my feelings, and Natsu didn't feel the same way about me.

I looked back at him, "So your still not over her?"

He ran a hand through his bangs, pushing them out of his face, "Yeah..., and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to. But..."

He gave me a kind smile, and I blushed, "I might be... soon."

Is it possible...

"There's this one girl that I know, She's nice, kind, gentle, sweet, pretty, and also..."

I turned redder

"Really smart, I met her in fourth grade."

I face-desked, Why am I so stupid?

I looked at Gray's face, and found that it had a really soft expression on his face.

I smiled, "You really like her don't you?"

Realizing I said my thought out loud, I began to slam my head onto the wall repeatedly.

He was staring at me with an amused expression, "What are you doing?"

I stopped banging my head on the wall, and gave him a nervous smile, "Uh... banging my head on the wall?"

He rolled his eyes, and smiled at me, "Nooo... your just taking a bathroom break."

I glared and pouted at him, as he laughed at my expression, then said something surprising, "You know what...Thanks Lucy, you really helped me."

I blushed, and stammered, "Uh w-well... I have to go now, Natsu might've finished his test by now."

I became curious, as I turned before I left, "Oh yeah, Gray, why were you here?"

He raised an eyebrow, before making an 'oh' sound, then laughing nervously, "Hahaha... ha.. well... I... uh... I _was_ supposed to go to a student council meeting... but I kinda skipped it... yeah."

I sweat-dropped, and sighed, "Whatever, bye."

I was about to exit the classroom, until he spoke up, startling me, "Bye Luce."

I stood in the middle of the doorway, then spoke a rushed, "BYE!" and rushed out of the classroom. I sighed in relief once we were a good distance away.

Why was I so anxious anyway? I made my way towards the shoe lockers, while I continued to think.

I thought thoughts like this one... this seemed like a PERFECT day for two opposite genders to be talking to each other!

And _why_ am I thinking this way? Maybe because...

Once I made it to the shoe lockers, there were two people laughing, and those two people were... NATSU AND LISANNA! And not to mention... it sounded like that they were... FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER!?

I felt my body stiffen again, and I hid behind the lockers. Why was I such an eavesdropper?

I heard Natsu and Lisanna laughing, and talking about some kind of music... or... instrument?

Lisanna spoke, "I never knew you were interested in playing the guitar Natsu."

It sounded like Natsu shrugged, "Eh, well... I am also interested in playing piano... but I'm still more interested in the guitar..."

Lisanna spoke cheerfully, "Yeah, I think guitar suits you more..."

But then Lisanna's tone of voice changed, "Erm... Natsu... are you sure you don't want to come with me? I do have an umbrella... and the rain is coming down... hard."

Natsu made a "mm" sound as if saying no, "Nah, I'm going to wait for Luce."

I smiled, as I was immediately filled with joy. My heart pounded against my chest loudly, as I waited to hear more.

But instead... there was only silence.

But Lisanna decided to break the silence, "Oh...," Lisanna hesitated, "N-Natsu... how do you feel about Lucy...?"

My eyes widened at the question, and my heart raced.

She was right... how _did _Natsu feel about me? Was it true that my unrequited love was just my imagination? That I actually had a chance?

Natsu muttered, "Why does everybody ask that...?"

He gave an awkward cough. And there was a long pause, "I... Luce is...hmm. Luce is my childhood friend. She's nice, ok, sometimes mean, funny, caring, and a great friend. But over all..., Luce is just... Luce. Nobody can replace her in my heart, but she's just my childhood friend. A special... friend."

My heart dropped like a rock, and I bit my lip. I was extremely happy by a couple of his words, but at the same time... I was hurt that I was right, he was my unrequited love... and probably will always be... My fists clenched, as I grit my teeth.

My entire being froze, and my heart stopped at the new words Lisanna spoke.

"Oh...Do you see me... as a friend...?"

Natsu choked on something, and I'm guessing that he choked on water, "What!?"

There was a long silence, and I heard uncomfortable shifting, and Lisanna spoke first, "Natsu..." Her voice sounding like it was going to crack, "Pay attention... because... i'm only going to say it once... I... I love you!"

_"What!?"_

Lisanna made a strange noise, "I... Natsu... do you... how do you feel about me...?"

Silence filled the air once again, and I was silently urging Natsu to hurry up and break my heart already.

"Lisanna... I..."

I cringed, as I prepared myself to hear 'I love you too'.

He hesitated, "I'm sorry... I don't like you in that way. Your definitely my best friend, there's no doubt about it. But... I just don't see you in that way. But you are important to me, just as important as Luce."

The last 5 words pounded itself into my brain... _just as important as Luce. _I quickly peeked my head to see what was going on using my eyes, and I saw Lisanna forcing a smile, it was fake, but nonetheless... she was smiling.

Lisanna spoke again, her voice cracking, "I...It's ok... we can still be friends though... right...?"

"Yeah, of course."

I was exploding with joy, as I tried to force my tears of happiness down. He said that I was special in his heart, that I was just as important as Lisanna (Even though I wish I was more important) and... he also said, that he didn't love her. He said no...

But then dread, and guilt washed over me.

I saw Gray's guilty and horrified face, when he rejected Elizabeth. How he told me to imagine what it would feel like to be rejected. My eyes went dull, and I drained of happiness quickly.

To be happy over somebody's heartbreak... I really am, the biggest asshole ever.

In the end, I'll always be a jerk.

* * *

Me and Natsu sat in his home, trying to dry ourselves from the rain.

Natsu handed me a handkerchief, and I took it.

He looked at me worriedly, "You okay Luce?"

I looked at him, my eyes still dull, "Natsu..."

He blinked surprised, "Luce...?"

I bit my lip, "Remember that time in 7th grade... when I told you I was a jerk."

His eyes widened, and me turned concerned for me, "Yeah..., you never told me what happened..."

I covered my face, "I change my mind... I'm an asshole."

Silent tears dripped down my face, and I felt something warm embrace me. I opened my eyes, to find Natsu hugging me, and I buried my face into his chest, and began to shiver violently, and bit my lip from letting out a sob. I managed to croak out, "Natsu..."

He hugged me tighter, "Yeah...?"

I grabbed the shirt he was wearing, and my voice cracked, "I-I don't know what to do anymore...!"

He didn't respond, and continued to hug me.

More tears streamed down my face, making his shirt damp, "What should I do...!?"

He pulled away, and I immediately missed the warmth he gave me. But what he did next surprised me even more then the hug, he put his hand on top of my head, and gave me that famous Natsu Dragneel smile that made my worst days instantly better, "I don't think... any of us do know, what to do."

I hiccuped, as he continued to smile, then closed his eyes, "I won't push you to tell me anything, but you know... sometimes, I wish, that you would tell me everything."

My eyes went wide, as more tears continued to drip down my face. I didn't respond, I didn't know what to say. And I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He ruffled my hair, "Work hard, Luce. Don't give up, And remember..."

He put his forehead to mine, "Your more important to me..."

My eyes went wider, and my nose burned from the tears, and he continued, "then anybody else in this world."

He hugged me again, and I just sat there. Frozen on the spot.

Was this even real life?

Did he really just say that?

Is he really hugging me?

Or... is he just playing with me?

Does he know how I feel about him?

Doesn't he like Lisanna!? But... he rejected her! So... what's going on!?

My fists clenched, and I just decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. More tears filled my eyes, and I gripped onto his shirt tightly, and let out a loud sob. After all of my sobbing, Natsu finally pulled away. I didn't look at him though, as I sniffed, and stared at the ground.

"Luce... what happened? Did somebody do this to you?"

I covered my face with my hand, and didn't respond. Natsu gently grabbed my hand, and pulled it away from my face, "Luce, answer the question."

I sniffed again, and spoke weakly, "Yeah..."

Natsu's body stiffened, and he spoke up really fast. A SUPER angry expression came onto his face, "Who!?"

I didn't respond, nor did I look at him. Natsu crouched down again, "Luce, look at me."

I shook my head, and bit my lip to try to stop it from trembling. I continued to hiccup. Natsu looked down at the ground, so I wasn't able to look at his expression. and he spoke more strictly this time, "Lucy, come on."

I didn't shake my head this time, but I still didn't look at him. I continued to stare at the ground, until he lowered himself even more, so _he_ was looking at me. I jolted upwards, surprised. Until he gave a bitter-sweet smile, and left the room. I stared at the direction he went, as my tears finally started to stop. Natsu came back with a guitar, and I looked at him curiously. But he just smiled, and sat down next to me on the couch.

I continued to stare at him, until he started to play a tune. My eyes widened in surprise, "Since when did you learn how to play?!"

He just continued to play, until he took a deep breath, "When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see, are all made of gold."

My eyes widened even more, once I realized he was singing to Demons. He looked at me, and stopped playing, "Hey Luce, I know you can sing, so sing the next part."

I blinked once, then, twice, "Ha!?"

He snorted, "I've heard you sing before, and you have to know the song I was singing to, unless you live under a rock."

I ignored his insult, and my face turned red, "WHEN DID YOU HEAR ME SING!?"

Natsu spoke nonchalantly, like it was perfectly normal for _me_, Lucy Heartfillia, to be a good singer, "When we were in 6th grade."

I blinked, then raised an eyebrow, "When?"

He smiled, "I was walking back from playing baseball with the guys. We ended early, And I saw you sitting in a Sakura tree. And you were singing pretty good actually."

I turned red again, "Your just trying to make me feel better! And if you knew that I was singing why didn't you say anything?"

He looked at me, smiling that famous smile of his, "I didn't want to, I wanted you to keep on singing."

Then he looked away, and muttered, "And besides, I was too shocked that you were actually able to sing..."

A tick formed on my head, and I took a deep breath to control myself, "Fine, what song was I singing then?"

He looked back at me, and plucked a sting on his guitar, "Titanium."

I pouted, he really did hear me sing, shit. He smiled at me not responding, "Well? Are you going to sing with me? Or no?"

I puffed my cheeks out stubbornly, "Just shut up and play the guitar already!"

He gave me another one of his famous smiles, before playing again, "When the days are cold, and the cards all fold. And the saints we see, are all made of gold."

I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath, just to fail at calming down the butterfly's in my stomach. "When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the bloods runs stale..."

Natsu smiled, and began to sing, "I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you! But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide."

**(Bold will be Natsu, Italic will be Lucy, and both will be both of them singing together.)**

**_"No matter what we breed! We still are made of greed! This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."_**

**"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."**

I looked at Natsu, and saw how happy he was. I smiled fondly at him, and he looked at me, and smiled. I blushed, and looked away, completely flustered. And I managed to sing the next line, _"Don't get too close! It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!"_

**"When the curtains call, it's the last of all. When the light's fade out, all the sinner's crawl."**

I began to nod to the beat, "So_ they dug your grave. and the masquerade, Will be calling out, at the mess you made."_

**"Don't want to let you down, but I am, Hell bound! Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth."**

Natsu also began to nod his head to the beat, _**"No matter what we breed! We still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom came."**_

_"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide."_

Natsu looked into my eyes, and I just rolled my eyes, and smiled at him, as he smiled back.

**"Don't get too close! It's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."**

He playfully pushed me, and I pushed him back, _"They say it's what you make! I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go!"_

That line, I actually meant it. No matter how hard she had tried to help Natsu, Lisanna was always better in everything. I really did, need to try and get over Natsu. And just except the fact, that Lisanna was the one and only for Natsu.

Natsu looked at me worriedly when he saw me look away, and saw the sadness in my eyes.

My fists clenched, but they loosened when Natsu nudged me gently with his elbow. I looked at Natsu, and he stared at me straight in the eyes, his expression dead serious, as he sang the next line, **"Your eyes they shine so bright! I wanna save that light."**

Did he mean... my eyes widened.

He basically just said that he'd always be there for me!

He nodded his head, and smiled. Seeing as I got it.

**"I can't escape this now!"**

I took a deep breath, and smiled back at him, and sang with him, **"_Unless you show me how!"_**

**"When you feel my heat,"**

_**"look into my eyes! It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!"**_

We looked into each other's eyes, and smiled encouragingly at each other.

**"Don't get too close, _it's dark inside."_**

**_"It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!"_**

Both of us were staring into each other's eyes, and panting heavily. I swallowed, and took another deep breath.

Natsu was staring at me, he wasn't panting anymore, and was now smiling a smile I've never seen before.

My eyes widened, and I stared at his face, as I slightly blushed.

He patted my head again, "There you go! Your not upset anymore!"

I turned a little redder, "I-I..."

He smiled sweetly, yet kinda sadly, "Luce... whenever your upset. I'll help you, kay?"

I smiled, and nodded.

He took his hand away, and gave me that same smile that made me blush, "So remember this for the rest of your life... okay?"

I blinked, kinda confused.

"I, will always, be there for you. No matter how much suffering you have to go through. And if anybody even lays a finger on you in a harmful way, or make you cry..."

He turned extremely serious, "I'll kick their ass."

He continued, "Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on... then you can always count on me."

I snorted, "Natsu, I'm glad and everything, but... that can't be completely true."

He grabbed my hand, surprising me, "I'm dead serious Luce. Don't think for a second that I'd ever lie to you."

I looked at him with worried eyes, with my eyebrows turned up, "Natsu..."

He took a deep breath, and let go of my hand, "Yeah?"

I bit my lip, and looked down, "Never mind..."

He smiled, "Speak what's on your mind. I'll help you, remember?"

I looked at him, "Have you ever... been confessed to...?"

Natsu froze, stiff as a rock, "What...?!"

I looked away, "and if you did... how would you reject that person?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Lucy... don't tell me you confessed to someone and he rejected you!?"

My head snapped in his direction, "W-"

I stopped when I saw the look in his eyes. They were so angry, and held some sadness in them.

"Who. Was. It!?"

"N-"

"WHO IS IT?!"

I flinched, "I... i can't..."

Lisanna. Lisanna was the one who made me cry. But, it wasn't Lisanna's fault. It was mine, for always being such an asshole.

I looked down, and Natsu just sat there, stiff as a rock.

He took a shaky breath, and rubbed his temples, "Sorry..."

I started to slightly shake, "I... I didn't confess to anybody... I just want to know..."

He looked at me, "Know...?"

"I just wanted to know if anybody confessed to you!"

He stayed silent. And his bangs covered his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out, and he closed his mouth, biting his lip this time.

I didn't look at him, and waited for him to talk, _"I'm dead serious Luce. Don't think for a second that I'd ever lie to you."_

"No."

My entire world fell down. And I looked at him in anger and disbelief.

"_What!?"_

He blinked, then raised an eyebrow, "What?"

I shouted in his face, "Don't 'what?' me! How can _you _Natsu Dragneel say _no_!? Your Natsu! Of course you've gotten at least one love confession!"

He looked at me with a blank look on his face, "Why would I get a love confession if I'm Natsu?"

"YOU JERK!"

"Luce! What did I do?"

He held me down from getting up off the couch and running away, as I screamed and trashed, "LET ME GO! BASTARD!"

"LUCY!"

I froze, and I stared at his hurt face, "Why... why are you so upset?"

He let go of my wrists, and a pained expression was plastered onto his face. I wanted to cry for him for some reason, but my anger held me back, "You told me, you'd never think about lying to me! And you just lied! You broke a promise!"

I sobbed loudly, as some tears streamed down my face, "You... you broke... a promise..."

I bit my lip, but it still quivered violently.

Natsu's eyes were dull, as he looked at me, "I..."

I got up from the couch, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. I didn't care if it was still raining, I just wanted to go home. But he grabbed my wrist once I stood up, "Luce, I'm sorry..."

I spun on my heel, gave him a death glare, and snapped, "You think sorry cuts it!? Do you!? Well it doesn't! You don't know how hard my life is! And I know I sound like a spoiled brat, but I just can't stand it!"

I slowly stumbled backwards, away from Natsu, and let my butt fall onto the floor, "I hate it..."

Natsu lowered onto the ground, "What do you hate...?"

I sniffed, "Romance... and sadness... Shoujo mangas are full of bs. I can't believe I like them either..."

He spoke quietly, "You... you have a... a crush?"

Shit. "Y-...Yeah..."

He pursed his lips, and his voice cracked, "Who, is it?"

I remained silent, until I finally spoke up, "It's... my friend... a really nice friend... he's popular, get's chased by girls. And... also cares about people... a lot... He's also super stupid."

He remained silent, but when he spoke, his voice held no emotion, "Popular... huh..."

He sneered, and I glared at him. But he surprised me, when he lowered his head, his bottom lip quivering. I wasn't able to see his face, but I saw tears falling onto the ground, and spoke, his voice full of pain, "I hate it too Luce..."

My eyes widened, and I just stared at him, "Natsu... what-"

"I HATE IT TOO!"

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst, and it left my mouth hanging open.

Gray's pained face flashed into my mind, and my face scrunched up.

I stared at Natsu, and he finally lifted his head up, his face covered with so much more pain, "I never wanted to be popular..."

Natsu's fists clenched, and he covered his face, "In fact, I hate it..."

I blinked, he's saying the exact same things as Gray. Were the two of them more alike then I thought?!

"Breaking people's hearts when they confess to you, always having girls chase you. I can't handle it. I never return their feelings, so I don't know what to do..."

My lips turned into a frown, as I stared at him, "Of course I get confessed to... I hate it... why am I even popular anyways!?"

He spat his next words in distaste, and disgust, "I'm a fucking bastard! I'm the fucking asshole here! I break more then 20 girls hearts every single day! I'm pathetic, weak, selfish, annoying, stupid, disgusting, a disgrace-"

I began to shake violently, "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Natsu stopped, and looked at me. His entire face covered in shock.

I stared at him, as my eyes narrowed painfully, my eyebrows turned up, and I whispered, "Don't say that..."

"Luce..."

I sniffed, and took a deep breath, "Everybody in this world, is hated, and loved by somebody else. It doesn't matter If it's your dad, my parents, your friends... or your enemy's... Your still loved, and hated."

"Everybody's been through some type of suffering... no matter what kind it is. Everybody holds pain in there hearts."

I stared at him, straight in the eyes, "You may be a bastard, and an asshole. But I am too. Everybody's been one, one point in there lives. Or even in the future. Your not pathetic, I've seen you stand up against bully's before Natsu. Your not weak, I've seen you be the #1 player on the baseball team! And your not selfish!"

Natsu stared at me, with a bewildered expression, "What...are you talking about...?"

My eyes narrowed, and my eyebrows furrowed, "Your not any of those negative things! Selfish? Don't make me pity you! You said yourself, that you'd kick the asses of people that'd make me cry! Weak!? Natsu, you have the strongest spirit out of everybody I know! You've been breaking more hearts then Gray, but not once, have I ever seen you cry, or complain about how you get chased! Annoying? Natsu, I'm more annoying then you! Stupid? Who cares! I don't have much better grades! Disgusting? I've never, ever, seen you be disgusting. And even if that's not what you meant, and it was about romance again, it's not your fault, that you don't return their feelings for you."

"It just means, that your not there one and only. And a disgrace...?"

I smiled fondly at him, as he just continued to sit there, with the tears continuing to drip off his face.

I remembered what he did to comfort me:

_I grabbed the shirt he was wearing, and my voice cracked, "I-I don't know what to do anymore...!"_

_He didn't respond, and continued to hug me._

_More tears streamed down my face, making his shirt damp, "What should I do...!?"_

_He pulled away, and I immediately missed the warmth he gave me. But what he did next surprised me even more then the hug, he put his hand on top of my head, and gave me that famous Natsu Dragneel smile that made my worst days instantly better, "I don't think... any of us do know, what to do."_

I slowly reached my hand up, and placed on top of Natsu's soft pink locks. And smiled the biggest, and the most bitter-sweet smile ever, "No matter what you do, I'll never..."

I ruffled his hair a little, "Be disappointed in you. And that's a promise."

Natsu lowered his head, as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip.

I continued to enjoy his slightly damp, but still soft feeling of his hair under my hand. I heard him sniff, then gave me that one smile, that has just surfaced today, and makes me even more joyful then the famous Natsu Dragneel smile, "Lucy...,"

I blushed, "Thank you... so much... Luce."

He pulled me into a hug, making me one thousand degrees, with his chin resting on top of my head, and him squishing my arms onto his chest, "I..."

I turned a crimson red...is he...?

"Will always..."

WILL ALWAYS...?

"Be there for you..."

I was extremely happy, but disappointed. Ah well, I get what I can get.

"So remember _that,_ for the rest of your life. These... six words, I will always, be there for you.

Tears of happiness appeared, and I remained in the position we were still in, smiling with joy, then giggled, "Yeah... and Natsu...?"

"Yeah?"

I giggled, snuggling into the warmth he provided, "It's seven words, not six."

* * *

_Diary page 182: I will always be there for you. I remembered those seven words for the rest of my life alright, but little did I know. That that promise, will shatter into a million pieces, and possibly, even the promise that we bet our lifetime on, might just be shattered, even more easily, then that one._

* * *

**I hope all of you liked that chapter!**

**Thank you for bearing with waiting so long! I am so sorry!**

**Anyway**

**here are my replies to you awesome reviewers!**

**Snow-chan: Thank you for your compliment! And Natsu will slowly learn... I hope XD**

**PsychoRien: Uh... okay... anyway thanks for your compliment!**

**amulet2579: Thank you so much!**

**MariaTainaka: Ok! I'll try to update my stories as fast as possible! So please don't die on me!**

**Ok! Now that the business is done, how about we play a game.**

**The last digit of the year you were born in:**

**0-Natsu**

**1-Lucy**

**2- Gray**

**3 - Erza**

**4 - Jellal**

**5 - Lisanna**

**6 - Mira**

**7 - Cana**

**8 - Levy**

**9 - Gajeel**

**Select the month you were born in:**

**1 - kissed you**

**2 - made food for you**

**3 - confessed to you**

**4 - Likes you**

**5 - stalks you**

**6 - Hates you**

**7 - Loves you**

**8 - Is your rival**

**9 - Tortured you**

**10 - Proposed to you**

**11 - Lives with you**

**12 - Got you a present**

**Your favorite color:**

**Blue - for no reason**

**Green - because he/she felt like it**

**Red - because your lovable**

**Purple - because your a pervert**

**White - because he/she is a pervert**

**Orange - because he/she thinks your stupid**

**Yellow - because he/she hates you**

**Pink - Because you guys are rivals**

**Black - because you were hungry**

**Gray - Because... uh... because he/she loves you**

**Brown - Because he/she loves you**

**Alright! Post your result by review please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEMONS**


End file.
